Midnight Twins
by Kidaowre
Summary: Adventure Romance Danger... we have it all in a mysterious tale of two sisters KakashixOC ItachixOC SasuxSaku
1. Meeting Kirya

k

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it is all property of its creator.**

**MIDNIGHT TWINS**

Waiting for Kakashi. It seemed like he kept us waiting forever. Every time we were called out to training or a mission he would always show up at least an hour late. I know that he never has a good reason but today he didn't show up alone.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I were waiting on the bridge as usual when Kakashi sensei appeared alongside a beautiful young girl. She couldn't be much older than us. She had light gold hair and navy blue eyes. She was taller than me but not as tall as sensei.

"HEY WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE!…who's she?" said Naruto yelling the first part.

"Oh am I late?" said Kakashi sensei in a fake wondering tone. "Yes, well this is Kirya Kirohira she will be joining us on some of our missions and helping me to teach more advanced techniques to you. Now if…."

Being the annoying boy that he is, it was Naruto that interrupted him "How come she gets to teach? How old is she? She can't be a teacher."

The girl laughed. Her laugh sounded as though she was always happy though in her eyes you could tell she wasn't so lucky.

"I am Kirya as Kakashi said, I am nineteen and I suggest you keep your nose in your own affairs before sticking it in mine" She smirked as Kakashi chuckled."Hmmm what a team" she said to no one in particular. She walked forward to where we stood and circled us like a tiger cornering prey. Her eyes were so intense. "The smart one" she commented running her fingers through a bit of my hair "The trickster fox" she said moving to Naruto and running three fingers over the lines on his cheeks. "And an Uchiha" she said darkly and quickly walked past him fluffing his hair and moving back to Kakashi's side.

"Yes, quite a team Kakashi are you sure you can handle them and me as well?"

He sighed and said "Kirya I could handle you any day."

Was it just me who noticed a hint of an erotic tone in his voice? Oh well, I guess my hopeless romantic heart has me imagining things.

She smiled and said "Now Kakashi I thought we were friends."

He laughed and said "You were the one who told me never to go easy on you."

She smiled coyly and simply shrugged. She seemed to blend perfectly with Kakashi they even finished each other's sentences. It was as though they had known each other forever, yet I had never seen her in Konoha before. After moving through our mission without a hitch (she even helped) we made our way back to the bridge.

Though she told us to ignore her I could always tell she was there. Partially because she and master Kakashi were always laughing and whispering like school children, something that seemed strange for him to do, and because she also kept talking to Sasuke-kun.

Once while speaking to her he seemed to get really pissed off at her for saying something to him but then smirked straightened and declared, "I will kill him." That's all I overheard.

No one's P.O.V.

Kirya enjoyed her time with the team she talked to all of them briefly getting to know their personalities. When at last she came to Sasuke she had a question already in mind. "Have you killed your brother yet?" She looked at his surprised face and said, "of course you haven't."

He stiffened and replied "what does it matter to you?"

She half chuckled half sighed. "Because he stole something very precious to me and I want it back. So if you don't find him I…"

The young Uchiha straightened and interrupted "I will kill him." earning a smile from Kirya.

Suddenly Kirya asked to speak with Kakashi alone. All the students however had other Ideas. They waited till Kirya had been led into the woods a ways then they tried to sneak in after their teacher.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was minding my own business when Naruto decides to spy on them. Being curious myself I didn't stop him, but followed him to the edge of the woods. The three of us snuck quietly to a spot where we could see the two older ninja talking in a clearing.

We remained silent, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Sasuke looked around probably trying to figure out a way to get closer to them without being noticed. I however was happy to stand next to him being so close made my heart flutter. I know it's pathetic, but I can't help it.

He disappeared and I turned my focus back to our target. They were still talking, and then Kakashi reached out to Kirya and placed a hand on her cheek. She moved herself forward suddenly and flung her arms around his neck. He returned her hug. Then Sasuke-kun reappeared and we made our way back to where we were waiting before. Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to tell him what they had said, but all he said was that he couldn't hear them.

However he couldn't fool me. I knew he heard something and didn't want to tell. Maybe I could find out. "Sasuke-kun, are you ok what did they say?" He turned away "I didn't hear anything now leave me alone." Ouch that hurts to hear him say that, but what am I to him anyways…nothing.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I got closer, close enough to hear what they were saying.

"A choice we made" said Kirya voice full of worry.

Kakashi voiced "I don't see how it could turn out well; she seems to have chosen…"

Kirya cut him off swiftly saying "She believes that Uchiha has room in his heart for love. She is true and only holds to him."

Kakashi looked straight at her "Will it become a problem?"

Kirya looked down and said "It already has. My sister loves him. She isn't one to be denied the things for which she longs for."

Kakashi reached out to her gently placing his fingertips along her cheek causing her to look up at him. "Don't worry, your sister is strong like you and trusts you. If she runs into trouble you will be the first to know. If he loves her as she says who are we to get in their way when love has been so trying for us?"

She smiled and rushed into his arms.

All I had heard upset me. What did they mean? I made my way back to where we were supposed to be.

Ignoring Naruto and blowing off Sakura I was able to think about what they had said. Who loves me and is true to me? It was obvious. I looked over at Sakura she caught sight of me and turned away blushing. Annoying really, but when had she become so cute?

I can't think like that it would distract me from my present goal. Then a thought came to mind. What if they weren't talking about me? What if they were talking about…but that was impossible wasn't it? Kirya mentioned her sister. Sakura didn't have a sister did she? So she obviously didn't mean her and me.

The next day we were informed that we were to go on a mission to a remote land to retrieve something called a vision orb. I wanted to take this opportunity to find out more about Kirya.

...

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Love and Marriage

I don't own Naruto.

No P.O.V.

Kakashi entered his house to see Kirya peek around the kitchen doorway.

"There you are I made us dinner." She said disappearing again. He closed the door and sighed happily. She was a ray of sunshine in his cloudy life.

He walked towards the kitchen smiling under his mask. He reached the doorway and she turned to greet him. She reached a hand up to his face and pulled down the mask while memories of her younger self doing the same came to her mind.

His memory however recalled a sadder and greater event.

Flashback 3 years ago Kakashi's P.O.V.

I walked into my house only to unexpectedly find a young girl sitting on my couch. A girl I knew very well.

"I cooked dinner for you, but you're late." She stated smiling as she stood and walked towards me. She reached up to my face to pull the mask away.

Most people I would have stopped by now, but she was different. Once my mask had been pulled away she hugged me holding on to the back of my vest as though I was going to run away.

I rested my chin on the top of her head as I embraced her. She smelt lightly of strawberries and roses a smell I had grown to love because of her. She was sixteen I was twenty-three everyone thought us a strange pair of friends.

I was and adult and she a mere child. I however didn't see her as such a child. She was mature, and responsible, she had been forced to grow up before she should have.

I guess I was partially to blame seeing as how I taught her the ninja arts and by now she was skilled enough to be an elite ninja like myself. However she didn't have loyalty to a village, she was a rare case. She pulled away and looked up at me.

Her eyes were a wonder to look into. They were navy blue at first glance, but if you looked deep enough you could see flecks of gold like stars glittering back at you. She smiled and turned to go to the kitchen.

After we had finished eating she went straight the extra room which was hers while she was in the village. She lived in Konoha for bits of time then she would go back to her home. I went to my bed and laid down thinking of how much she had grown up since I met her.

I would need to find her a place of her own. I couldn't keep her like a pet. My heart stirred sadly at the thought of her not living with me while she was in Konoha.

I heard a small noise and sat up. She was standing in the door way. Her dark eyes were surveying me closely almost cautiously. She came in and sat on the foot of the bed.

NO P.O.V.

She sat down in front of him. He looked into her beautiful eyes, there was something different about them tonight. She reached out and put a hand on his knee, "Kakashi" she said quietly "I've noticed that we haven't been as close as we were in the past. I wonder, is it because I'm not a child anymore?"

She started to run her hand up his thigh. He was shocked to say the least not only at her words, but that this sixteen year old girl could make him feel like this. His heart raced and breath hitched. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from going any higher. She scooted forward and put her free hand to his chest.

"Please…" she said imploringly, looking into his eyes and leaning forwards. He realized his heart was racing faster and his pants seemed to become too tight. Quickly he grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him.

He was shaking slightly as he said "There is a line I cannot cross with you Kirya."

"I love you Kakashi I need you." She replied.

He sighed bowing his head "No Kirya, I don't want to hurt you."

She placed both hands on his chest "I'm not a virgin if that's what you mean." She was looking straight at him when he looked up

"What?!" he asked shocked.

She blushed and looked away. "Back home I work in a dancer's hall and sometimes men will pay for a dancer girl to…"

Het cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

Then moving it along her cheek he said "Oh Kirya, if I had known I would have taken you away from that place. Why don't you stay here and never go back?"

He gently brushed her gold hair from her face and she said "that's why I couldn't tell you. The only way to break the magic bond is to be married to someone, or my master can call me to his side whenever he wants."

"Then I'll marry you" he said pulling her forwards hugging her tightly. "I won't have my girl suffer or be used in such a way."

She pushed away "promise? Promise that when I come back you will marry me and it will be because you love me?"

He stiffened "Come back?" he asked.

"I have to see if my sister is alright and my time I have earned is almost over. My master should be calling me in an hour or two." She said sadly.

His blood boiled at the thought of her being used as a pleasure figure. "Why don't you want me to marry you now tonight so you'll be free?"

Sadness started forming in her midnight sky eyes. "Because it has to be out of love not pity or kindness. I want to marry a man who will kiss me every day and make love to me every night. One who would raise our children to be strong like him and for years I wanted that man to be you"

He wondered how he could ever miss her feelings for him. "Living here with you has been like being married to you except one thing" she shifted then straddled his lap. "If we were married you would want to do this."

He was gripping her shoulders and was about to pull her off of him when she said "Prove to me that you're able to marry me to save me." He was stunned that she had changed so much.

He tilted his head back "I can't" She froze then pushed herself off of him and ran down the hall to her room.

He let out a sigh and clutched the blankets in his hands. He had almost given in to her request. Oh how she tempted him. He stood and walked down the hallway. When he got to her door it opened and Kirya walked out, her bag packed and slung over her shoulder. She looked down and made to walk past him, but something in him awoke.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall her bag falling to the floor. Pinning her there he said "You don't know what you're doing"

A silent tear fell as she said "Yes I do. I'm running away from a place where no one wants me no one loves me."

He pulled her forwards crashing his lips to hers he realized that all this time he had loved her. Every time he saw her his heart raced. He was happy whenever she was around. He felt the need for her when she was gone. He didn't know why he refused to accept this fact earlier.

He pulled away from her and said "I promise to love you forever as I do now. Go see your sister then come back to me and I will marry you for all the reasons you want. I didn't realize it till now, but I do love you and if the only way to prove it is to lay you down right here I will."

She gasped and flung her arms around his neck. Hugging her tightly he knew that all he had said was true. He did love this girl. No, she wasn't a child he loved this woman. He loved her enough to marry her.

She pushed away with fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked wiping away the tears from her soft face.

"I'm sorry, but my master is calling me." She bent and picked up her bag. She looked up at him and he noticed that her body was turning transparent he reached out for her but his hands passed straight through her "Remember your promise" was the last thing she said before fading away.

He became depressed after a while of her being gone. Realizing he loved her only to have her ripped away from him to a vile place that he had no idea where it was. He was that way until the Hokage told him that he would be assigned a team to look after. And so started his adventures with team seven…

End Flashback...

"Hey are you ok?" he heard Kirya say.

"Yea" he replied kissing her softly. (_I will keep true to my promise_) He thought.

"Kirya" he said "I should have asked you the moment you came back" He pulled the ring from one of his pockets and got down on one knee. "Now that I know I love you, there is no way I can live without you. Will you marry me Kirya? Marry me for love?"

She held her right hand to her mouth as he grasped her left. "Yes love, I will."

He slipped the ring on her finger then stood and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled and he stopped but didn't put her down. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Oh Kirya I love you so much. Every day you were gone I thought of you and every time I thought of you I realized how stupid I was for not seeing it sooner."

She giggled again "You weren't ready. Neither was I" he set her down. "Now I am" she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her wanting to take away all the pain she had gone through.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room thinking about the mission we had just been assigned. It seemed simple enough, but that was the thing about our missions.

Things that should have been simple, turn out different in the end. Missions we went on seemed to attract trouble to us, the land of waves, just to name one.

Morning came so quickly. I made my way down to our meeting place on the bridge to discover I was the first one there. I stood looking into the placid river below when I heard soft footsteps.

I looked up to see Sasuke walking towards me. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." I said cheerfully

"hn" was the only response I got, as usual.

I continued watching the river pondering on weather love was really all it was cracked up to be. I just wanted him to be happy yet nothing I do or say seems to make any difference to him I sighed resting my chin in my hands.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I joined Sakura on the bridge waiting for the others to show up.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" She was annoying, but still…I looked sideways at her. I'd need a willing woman to help restore my clan. She wasn't the only one that is obsessed with me, but she is one of the better ones.

If we did marry I don't think I'd mind so much…wait did I just think that? No she's just another obstacle in the way of my goal. Yet sometimes I have an undeniable urge to have my way with her.

She watched the river coursing below our feet. Sighing she rested her chin on her hands. She is pretty, but I can't think like that it might distract me.

I looked over at her. She seemed to feel my gaze and looked up, our eyes locked. Her soft jade eyes seemed to draw me in. I nearly said something about how beautiful they were, when Naruto showed up.

"HEY GUYS!" It's typical Naruto being loud right when things were peaceful.

Kakashi and the girl from yesterday, Kirya, showed up two hours after Naruto.

With Naruto yelling at them we left the village on our way to retrieve the vision orb. The first day passed uneventfully. As the sun set lower in the sky we made camp in a grassy field. Kakashi decided that the weather was good enough to sleep under the stars.

I unpacked my sleeping bag and noticed Sakura and Kirya wandering off towards a small patch of trees probably to gather fire wood. I didn't know why, but I always liked to keep an eye on Sakura. She was good at fighting and better at chakra control, but I didn't trust her skills enough to let her go off alone all the time.

I didn't however know everything about Kirya's fighting skills. Although, if Kakashi trusted her abilities enough to have her teach us alongside him then she must be strong.

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked a little ways from the camp with Kirya to find firewood. It seemed like she was different from us. Even Kakashi seemed more like us than her. Maybe it's better if I explain it like this. Her chakra felt different than any ninja I had ever met.

"So you like Sasuke?" she asked smiling faintly.

"How did you…" I certainly hadn't told her. Had Kakashi told her all about us?

"I see the way you look at him and the way you do everything for him. I can just tell." She winked.

"Well" I said being bold as she had been "You seem to be very close with master Kakashi."

She laughed "We are close. Perhaps closer than I would have thought we could be a few years ago."

Sakura thought for a while then said "You've known him for a long time?"

Kirya nodded. "Well for most of my life really. I was raised in a different land and I was sent here for safety when I was six. I would run away from the house I was to stay at and one day I met this young boy. We became fast friends and we would stay together for hours sometimes days before he would take me back to the house. I just liked to be around him he was the only one who made me feel safe and he said that I was the only one he let his guard down around. I was the only one to see behind the mask. Adults of the village thought we were an odd pair. He taught me and helped me hone my skills. When I was ten I had to go back home he said he would take me there and protect me along the way, but I didn't want him to be hurt so I left in the middle of the night. I came back when I was fourteen. He was mad at me, but that didn't last long and we were the best of friends again. But I only stayed for a month. Then I stayed for a week when I was sixteen. Now I'm back to stay I'm not leaving him again."

She smiled a soft smile. "You love him?" I asked.

She smiled even more if possible, and nodded then looking around then back to me she said "Don't tell anyone" Then she reached around her neck and lifted a necklace from under the neckline of her shirt. Hanging around the silver chain was a diamond engagement ring. "He asked me yesterday!"

I gasped it was so beautiful and they seemed like a cute couple. "Why don't you wear it on your finger?"

She sighed and said "He doesn't want any enemies to know we are close so they won't use us against each other. If we come across any that is."

Only one more thing stuck in my mind. She was nineteen and he was how old? "You must have been a little kid to him when you first came here." I said.

She laughed and said "He's only twenty-six we have seven years between us so when I first came to Konoha I was six he was thirteen. It was more of a brother sister thing then but then it evolved to friendship then to love I guess you could say."

Coming back with the firewood I noticed Sasuke look up at us I nearly looked over at him, but I knew I would probably blush so I opted to look straight ahead. His dark eyes seemed to hold some power over me. I sat with Kirya for a while asking some questions about her just to get a sense of what she was like and who she was.

Sasuke's POV…later

I managed to get Kirya alone so I could talk to her. I wanted to know about how she knew my brother.

"How do you know Itachi and what did he steal?" I asked.

She sighed "He took something that I hold dear and maybe I will see again someday, but for now it's better if you don't know. As for knowing him hmmm well…I only met him once, but he completely changed my views of him. He's not a crazed lunatic at all. He's really, very much a pacifist."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Are we talking about the same Itachi?" I questioned darkly.

She laughed lightly and said "yes, your brother Itachi Uchiha. I don't hang out with him, or even really know him, but I'm closer associated to him than I should be. However you should start thinking of killing him rather than worrying about my ties to him." She turned and walked away.

Why was this so confusing? She knew Itachi. And why would she say something good about him then encourage me to kill him?

She walked over to Kakashi and smiled as he said something to her. That reminded me of that day I overheard their conversation, in which love and Uchiha had been used in the same sentence.

I had assumed they meant me and the girl who supposedly loves me… Sakura. It's not like I doubt her I just doubt her feelings I'm sure It's just a crush. She'll wake up one morning and see someone else that catches her eye. Just like all the other girls in the village do. Yet there was something inside me that said she would always be there for me no matter what I do I can always come home to her.

Home. Such a silly word. I don't need anyone let alone her to become my shelter and safety. I have me and me alone. That's how it's been and it's how it will be.

I decided to ignore Kirya for now and even the conversation that had placed impossible thoughts in my head of my brother loving someone.

Now I will focus on my present goal. Killing Itachi.


	3. Cursed

**So I don't own Naruto but I do own my characters and thoughts…at least I hope I do...**

**...**

Kirya awoke the next morning to find one of the kids was missing. She stood quietly and looked around.

She saw a figure just beyond the edge of the woods. She made her way to a small clearing in the trees to see Naruto throwing stones into a small stream.

She moved to stand beside him. "You seem lonely."

He looked up at her and shrugged "I'm used to it."

She smiled knowingly and observed the young ninja before her. "You have your team. You may not see it, but you have a bigger impact on them then you think. You should hear the way Kakashi talks when he comes back from missions with you three. It's like he's waiting for all of you to find that hidden potential, but he expects it more from you."

He looked up at her joyfully then suspiciously. "Really?"

she laughed at the young one's antics then nodded "This is a secret ok?"

She loved to see the team's expressions light up especially their leader's face. She really did love Kakashi and she wanted to stay by his side, but something still haunted her enough to consider leaving and going to find her sister.

She had left him all too quickly last time only to arrive at the dance hall finding her sister gone. Their master had informed her that he had sold her sister which shocked her seeing as how on multiple occasions he had said they were not for sale.

The man that had taken her must have been extremely rich or extremely frightening. She feared the latter only to have her fears answered when she asked a name from her master.

All he said was "Itachi Uchiha."

"What's wrong Kirya?" said a soft voice beside her. She started and looked beside her to see Kakashi gazing at her.

They had resumed their journey and upon seeing Kirya fall back from the group a little, seemingly lost in her own thoughts he slowed his pace to meet hers.

"I was just thinking" was all she said.

He sighed, "Kirya I'd like to think I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

She shook her head and then confessed "I really don't know what to do about my sister, and how are we going to plan our wedding if we keep going off on missions or training exercises?"

He chuckled and said "You'd better get used to living a hectic life. You're marrying a ninja after all. I thought you said that you wanted a small wedding anyways."

She smiled "I do, but we still need it to be planned properly I only have a month and a half to be here before my time is up and I go back to…"

"No!" Something in him panicked, and though he didn't show it outwardly he was angry.

Angry at the place that would use her so vilely, angry at himself for never knowing about it till it was too late, and angry at every man that had looked at her or touched her in that way. Touched her how he desired to, but couldn't.

The day that he had proposed to her she was joyous and happier then he'd seen her in a while, so was he.

Her joy however was soon to be dashed to pieces like a wave on the rocks of the sea.

Laughing and giggling had turned to kissing, then making-out, and soon they were on his bed with most of their clothing gone.

He lay over her kissing her with all the passion he had longed for he started moving his kisses down her neck to her shoulders and chest. He could tell that she was very experienced and he regretted not being her first.

He kissed back up the other side of her neck she giggled and nibbled at his ear. He moaned and ground his hips against hers.

She gasped, he noticed it wasn't out of pleasure and he looked in to her eyes they were glazed over and wide in fear. He moved back from her and said her name. She didn't respond so he grabbed her shoulders firmly. It was as though a switch went off for she suddenly begun so flail and scream and cry 'stop' He pulled her to a sitting position and she continued to try to fight him.

"Kirya! Kirya what's wrong?!" He shook her and she stilled.

Blinking a few times she looked at him and started sobbing as she fell into his arms and buried her head in his bare chest. "Kirya I'm sorry"

She quivered saying "It wasn't anything you did it was something that master did to us. I don't know why, but I saw him. Instead of you being there it was him. It was just like that night, the night that he took me and my sister and forced us to work for him. We were raped and bound by magic contract to serve him. We would dance or use our bodies to earn money. Most would go to him, but some of it he would give to us or trade it for time off. Most girls would take the money and save as much as they could in hopes of buying their freedom. I traded it for time off. Time with you."

He held her tightly never wanting to let her go "how old were you?"

He was afraid of the answer but he had to know.

"Thirteen." His heart broke. She had been in this situation for over six years and he didn't do anything to stop it.

She felt him shaking and looked up at him. Fury was clearly evident on his face. He looked down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Our master cursed us different ways so he was sure to keep us. My curse will only be broken if I'm married. He knew that I would never be married by anyone in that area, he didn't count on me loving someone out of our country. My sister's curse is only broken if she finds true love. He knew she'd never find anyone to fall in love with."

"I could have killed him." Kakashi said.

She shook her head softly "That would have hurt us too. That's why we also work as bodyguards to him. We have been trained to be deadly and we would have killed him ourselves, but he controlled us so we couldn't strike him. It's a hard life, but it was worth it in some ways. I became closer to my sister than ever, and I knew I loved you and only wanted you."

Now they walked side by side both hoping that the other wanted to move this relationship faster into marriage than was planned.

They arrived at the small village they were destined for and all were wary of the suspiciously easy journey and retrieval.

They had been welcomed by the villagers and the so called vision orb that was wrapped in cloth had been placed in Kirya's bag and they were on their return journey back to Konoha.

"That was easy." commented Naruto smiling.

Kakashi sighed "Don't drop your guard we're not home yet." Something about him saying home struck a chord with Kirya and she smiled knowing his home would soon be hers.

...

**To be continued…lol**


	4. Attack

...

On the way back to the village a strange hush fell over the area. No wind, no birds, no sound, not even their footsteps seemed loud enough.

"Ok. This is creepy" said Sakura at last. "It's way too quiet."

Kirya nodded "It's the orb. Its magic is overwhelming."

Naruto looked up "Magic?"

She smiled slightly "I can feel it radiating. You can all use and feel chakra. For me it's a different brand of power but very similar."

Something in Sakura's mind clicked "That's why I thought your chakra felt different"

Kirya smiled "I'm impressed. Not many people can distinguish a difference between my power and Chakra. It is essentially the same thing but ours is easier to wield and it's in our blood. Both my sister and I have this power." She said.

"So what exactly is the difference?" asked Naruto "is it more powerful? How is it easier to wield?"

She laughed slightly "I don't know how to explain it. Hmm…watch…" She held out her hand, palm up, and a glowing ball appeared hovering over her skin.

She then quickly closed her hand around it and placed her fist near her lips and opened her fingers while blowing across her palm.

A flurry of metallic confetti rained down from her open hand.

"Woah! What the?" said Naruto bending down and retrieving a silvery piece of material. "They just appeared… is this an illusion?" He asked turning it over in his hand.

She giggled "Nope that's as real as it gets. We can summon our energy and turn it into solid forms. Another little parlor trick we used to do was changing the style and color of our clothes at will. It would be real fabric so we could keep the clothes we liked. My sister and I had so much fun learning these arts. It's not just for fun though."

She flashed her hand through the air and in her grasp there appeared a sharp curved dagger. "We use it for defense as well." She handed the dagger to Sasuke so he could see it was real.

"And we use it to amaze and distract too" She flicked her hand again and a blue and red spotted flower materialized between her fingers. She held it out to Sakura and as soon as it had been transferred to her grip it turned a bright pink. Sakura gasped and stared at it intensely.

Kirya laughed at her expression and Sakura looked up blushing.

"Our magic is useful and confined only to those who possess the blood of our race. I come from a small island village Kalia, my sister and I are natives of the island. I'm not sure if you have heard of us. We are usually a peaceful people, but we are rumored to be brutal fighters and amazing lovers according to the legends." She gave a wink and a giggle before continuing, "We are quite powerful in our own ways, but our powers are most effective at night. Something to do with moon, stars, and darkness I'm not quite sure myself. My sister would know. She learned all the legends of our people as well as all the fighting techniques. I did too, but she had more in depth education because she was…"

Her words were cut off as she snapped her head up looking around. The others did the same.

"What is it Kirya?" Kakashi asked

She held out her hand to Sasuke retrieving the dagger she had materialized earlier. "Do you guys feel that?" Kirya asked quietly, looking towards the closest group of trees.

All but one answered no.

"I can barely sense it" said Sakura. Kirya turned to her "good keep an eye out for these boys… do you have our blood in your family?"

Sakura shook her head "I've never heard of your kind before."

Kirya smiled and nodded saying "not many have" Suddenly a flutter of leaves and a gust of wind rushed past them and an enemy appeared before Naruto.

It was a human figure but it was blacked out like a silhouette no face was visible and it was closing in faster than he could react. Before he could blink Kirya was in front of him holding back the blow of the enemy's sword with her dagger.

"Sakura! Their power increases just before they attack!" yelled Kirya fending off one of the shadow people.

Sakura was looked towards Kirya when she said this and as soon as she turned back she discovered they were surrounded by the figures.

"Whoa! Where did they come from?" shouted Naruto. Sakura waited to feel a power surge but as soon as she felt it a long thin red cut appeared across Naruto's face he cried out in shock rather than pain and she felt another surge.

This time it was her shoulder that was slashed. Cringing in pain she narrowed her eyes and looked at their figures. Each was emanating a slight cloud of see-through energy like heat waves rising from the earth.

Sasuke lunged at one of them but it disappeared before he could reach it and it reappeared behind him slashing across his back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

Kakashi appeared behind the shadow slashing through it. His bandana was pulled up revealing the sharingan. He and Kirya continued to fight the shadows, but only she could match their speed blow for blow.

Sakura turned back to the four shadows still in front of her and the two boys. Naruto tried to defeat with his kage bushin, but he and all his clones were defeated easily.

She looked closely at them gauging their energy carefully. One turned towards her and she felt the power surge. Before she knew what she was doing, she ducked and swung her leg out at the thing, connecting with its shoulder sending it backwards. She went again before the power surged another time. She was parried by a sword and she kicked past the sword to the shadows featureless face. She hit her mark sending it flying.

"That was awesome Sakura" exclaimed an excited Naruto. She turned back to him and Sasuke noticing they both had more cuts and the shadow in front of Naruto was surging again.

"You idiot, look out!" There was no time to get to him as he was slashed again. She leapt forward towards the one that attacked, but was side swiped by the other one. She hit the ground hard under the black figure that hadn't seemed very substantial before, but now felt solid as though she was being tackled by a marble statue. Winded and dizzy she laid on the ground waiting for a blow to hit her.

But none came. Her body felt numb and she couldn't feel any pain. She looked around her vision flickering between fuzzy and clear she caught glimpses of Kirya and the others fighting the shadow people and blacked out.

"Sakura!" cried Naruto as he ran to her.

….

**Thanks so much guys comment if you'd like to give input about story line. Or just to give thoughts I really enjoy reader comments. **


	5. The other half

_**Dear readers, I love you! Please comment It makes the work move faster promise!**_

_**...**_

"Sakura?" the voice was hazy and far away, but grew stronger and clearer as she opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times and took a moment to adjust and realize where she was before speaking. "What happened?" she swayed trying to sit up.

"Easy now" Kirya steadied her and continued "You were knocked out by one of them." Sakura rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the older female.

"Who or what were they?"

Kirya sighed. "They are essentially my village's equivalent to your village's ANBU force."

Naruto, who had been hovering close by chimed in "They were from your village? Why did they attack you?"

Kirya helped Sakura to her feet and explained "They are after the orb. For many years the head of our village has been seeking a way to find out the truth behind the royal family's murder. The orb is a link to the future, present, and past. He would be able to see exactly what happened that night and kill whoever was responsible."

Sakura looked confused and Kakashi asked "Why not just open negotiations with Konoha and borrow it?"

Kirya laughed "Because he's a double dealing dirty rat that would want to keep it and use it for his own gain."

"Wow you really don't like him do you?" Chimed Naruto

Kirya shook her head "He was the kings adviser and told lies about my family, so we were treated less than sociably. My family was killed because of the rumors he started and I had a few close calls with death myself."

Naruto looked at her surprised. Her family was dead and she was rejected by her village. He wanted to hug her and tell her they were the same, but knew that it would be silly and tried to change the subject. "So …we should get home before they attack again."

At this Kirya looked extremely grave "I hope they won't try anything once we are in the city."

Sasuke looked up. Was her village leader so desperate for power he would be foolish enough to attack Konoha? Although…now he had seen their powers in action he knew they shouldn't be underestimated.

…..

Miles away from the team we have followed, a young girl awaited her love's arrival at their small home.

Her long blonde hair lay in waves down her back her sky blue eyes scanned the horizon watching the sun set. She closed her eyes and focused deep in her mind. A faint signal came to her mind.

Slight distress, but overall calm. Good. Her sister seemed fine.

Not many people knew that they had the ability to read each other's emotional and physical state through their minds.

They used to be connected mentally at all times, but ever since Sashira left the dance hall and married a criminal, her sister Kirya expressed a great need to be separated. If people found out about it then they would try to go after those connected to Sashira through Kirya.

This was something they didn't want. She stopped focusing and sighed. She longed to see her sister again. They were as close as sisters could be.

Perhaps even closer, because they were not blood related. They had adopted each other as sisters when they were little and Kirya, being a year older, took care of Sashira when she ran away from her house.

The pressure on Sashira growing up was immense. She was expected to be perfect, and precise in her knowledge of the ancient arts and styles of combat.

Her life was darker than most of the children, but they all wanted to be her.

All, but one. Kirya never wished for her power, never wanted anything but a friendship with Sashira. She protected her fiercely and held true to her at all moments.

She had expressed her disapproval of whom Sashira loved and married, but let her go in order for her to find happiness. It didn't stop her from giving the promise, "If he ever hurts you or leaves you, he better hope I won't find him."

Sashira looked up to the window once more. Seeing movement she ran to the door.

She opened it to see a tall handsome man standing before her. "You're back. Welcome home."

He stepped inside and hugged her "I'm Home. I'll be staying for a while this time." she held him tight and broke away turning distractedly to the window once more.

"You miss your sister?"

She looked up "How is it that you know everything I'm thinking?"

"You talked in your sleep two nights ago"

She giggled and said "well that's one way to find things out." She looked into her husband's dark eyes.

"Itachi?" He rested his head on hers and hummed in response. She paused for a second before continuing "Do you think I could go see my sister sometime soon?"

He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "You really want to go don't you?" She nodded giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "You know that won't work on me right?"

She chuckled to herself and said "Hmm, perhaps not that, but this might." she moved forward and linked her arms around his neck pressing her body and lips flush to his.

He moaned and suddenly ripped her away holding her at arm's length. His eyes were scolding but she could tell a slight smirk was ready to form on his mouth.

"I will go with you to Konoha tomorrow if you wish."

She panicked "No! You can't go there you might be seen or you might run into your little brother."

He laughed and said "If I do go with you I promise to stay hidden, I'll only show myself when you are alone."

She bowed her head and nodded. She knew it was useless to argue and he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she agreed and sighed.

"What is it? Are you frustrated with my watching over you?"

She broke from his grasp and faced away "You should know more than anyone that I can take care of myself. For example… can you even surpass my fighting skills?"

He looked her figure up and down knowing perfectly well she had techniques that even the strongest ninja couldn't counter. He himself had trouble avoiding some of her attacks. If it weren't for his eyes he'd fall prey to hers. Her eyes much like his, were able to affect people's senses and minds. Her eyes were able to fend off almost all of his techniques.

Her eyes however didn't need to be consciously activated. They turned automatically when she felt like she was even remotely in danger.

"It's not for that reason Sashira." He took a step forward "You want to see your sister. I want to see my brother." She turned wearing a skeptical look on her face which softened into a loving smile.

"Then yes my love. We will leave tomorrow. But first I get you all to myself tonight." She pulled him forward and their passion begun.

Laying her on their bed he looked into her eyes. Soft sky blue eyes, with white speckles around the pupil, tumultuous with need for his love.

He couldn't believe that he was here. Not just with her, but that he had anyone to love or give him love. He had avoided all possibilities of love for the longest time. Why should he get attached to someone if he was just going to destroy them later?

He had tried so hard to distance himself from his little brother before the attack. He was supposed to kill them all, but when he saw Sasuke standing there in the room of their old home looking at the bodies of their parents He knew he couldn't do it.

He had finished killing most of his clan and had explained what was going on to his parents. "You must do it son for your honor." Said his father.

"If you must do this remember that we love you" were his mother's last words to him before kneeling down beside her husband awaiting the killing strike.

He had to brace himself and let his body act for him. He retreated into the shadows trying to hold himself together. Perhaps he should have escaped before Sasuke got back?

No, he wanted to make sure his brother would become strong. To seek after him and become an avenger would give him drive to become more powerful. Give him something to live for. And even if it wasn't in the way he would like, he would still be inspiring his little brother to be better.

He went outside away from the gruesome scene to await Sasuke.

When he was finally done with everything he couldn't hold back the tears and fled vowing that he never deserved love again.

His vow was smashed to pieces when this beautiful girl with strange eyes and remarkable powers forced herself into his heart. Now he hovered above her looking in her eyes and knowing exactly what she would say next.

"I love you Itachi, never doubt me, I will never doubt you no matter what." This was her ultimate expression of love and she had reiterated it many times in their relationship.

There was nothing he could do, and nowhere he could go, that he couldn't come back to her from.

She was fiercely loyal and expressed it often. His love was strengthened every time she said those words.

She smiled as he leaned down and tickled her nose with his. Giggling when he smiled back she pulled him onto their bed to continue what they started.

…...

**What do you think? Please inspire me with your comments. **


	6. Back in Konoha

**Thank you so much readers you make it all worth it.**

**...**

In Konoha our team of ninjas had returned, and were in the Hokage's office delivering the orb.

"There are many forms of vision orbs in the world. This is one of the more powerful ones. It can actually have effects on timelines if one is not careful with its power." said the old man gruffly. "That village knew that our defenses were better and gave it to us as a gift of thanks for a mission that we completed in their behalf."

He placed it on a platform with wards and talismans surrounding it to keep it safe and to keep its powers sealed. "Thank you for retrieving it Team 7 you are dismissed, however, Kirya I need to speak with you."

The others left with surprised and curious glances between them.

"Kirya I want you to keep a thread of your power around the orb. I know that many covet this and your power is of a better type to defend it than ours. If what you say is true about your village leader and his intentions, I don't want to become careless." She bowed to his wishes setting a spell around it and made one final request before she left on her way home.

"Hokage? Will you consider being the one to marry Kakashi and me?"

The old man smiled and said "It's about time you kids realized your bonds. I would be honored."

Walking through the streets of Konoha she knew it would be her home. She smiled at passing towns folk and felt at ease.

It was a beautiful day and everyone seemed in a good mood. Everything was normal until she noticed something out of place.

Up the dusty road ahead, a lone figure stood out. A small frame with a white cloak, the hood pulled up hiding the person's face. Kirya reached out with her mind and tried to get a reading. Her senses came back blocked.

The figure came close and stopped in front of her. Kirya watched as the figure's hands came up and lifted the hood revealing the face.

She gasped as she saw her sister standing before her.

"Hi Kirya." said the girl smiling. Kirya rushed forward and hugged her.

"What are you doing here!" They giggled and spun around looking each other up and down.

"Look at you you're so pretty! Where have you been? Where is Itachi? How long are you here for?"

Sashira reached out and covered her sister's mouth. "If you stop talking for a second, I'll tell you." They smiled and linked arms as they walked down the street. "I've been living with him, but it's lonely when he goes on missions. I'm sure you know how that feels. I don't know where he is right now, but he told me to come see you. I'll be here for a few days."

They arrived at Kirya's house and Kirya paused knocking on the door. Sashira looked at her puzzled. "You have to knock at your own house?"

Kirya laughed "only if others are with me, Kakashi doesn't like to show his identity to many people." Sashira nodded thoughtfully and they walked through the door.

"Kakashi! You'll never guess who I just ran into." He walked into the main room and looked back and forth between the girls.

"Your sister?" He questioned.

Kirya ran happily into his arms and said "Yes, she's here I can't believe it!"

He remained rigid and she pulled away. "What is it? Aren't you happy to meet her."

"Yes I am, but the location of her husband is of more concern to me."

Sashira laughed awkwardly and said "well that's the thing I don't know where he is, but he said I could come here for a while. He's not with me." She harbored half truth in her heart. He was near here, but in all truth she didn't quite know where and he wasn't with her at the moment. She knew she had to make it sound like he was far away to avoid suspicion.

"Don't worry. I don't even know what he's out doing right now. He keeps his missions a secret from me. He just comes and goes without telling me so I don't ask." She finished with a wide smile and held her hands out to her sister who immediately went to her and held her close.

"I missed you so much. I went back to the dance hall and you were gone. I heard who had taken you and I was so worried. Until you sent me that letter explaining everything and that you two were married. I was so shocked… Oh!" She hit her sister in the arm. "That's for not inviting me to your wedding."

Sashira smiled sheepishly "Oh yeah…uh… well… it wasn't a big thing anyways. It was all under cover too." Kirya looked at her questioningly "I had Siren perform the ceremony."

Kirya gasped "You went home! Do you know what a risk that was?"

Her sister sighed "I knew what I was doing, Siren can be trusted. She helped us escape the village remember?" both of their tones were dark and harsh by this point.

"I don't mean to interrupt" said Kakashi "but will you be staying here with us?"

The two women looked up startled and started laughing "What are we doing? We never fight." said Sashira.

Kirya turned to Kakashi "Would it be ok if she took my old room while she's here?" He nodded and the girls returned to hugging each other and talking a mile a minute over much happier topics.

Kakashi smiled to himself. He was happy to see the pair together. He knew how much Kirya loved Sashira and knew that this was the best thing that could happen for Kirya at the moment.

…

Itachi kept to his word and stayed hidden watching over Sashira from a distance. He smiled when Sashira surprised her sister and felt a pang of loneliness that he wouldn't be able to have a normal life with her.

Usually a new husband was introduced to the loving family members and the couple was showered with wishes of good luck and happiness. But as long as he could see her face smiling and feel her heart was joyful, he was happy as well.

He looked closely at her sister and realized he had met her once before on the road to Konoha. It was a long time ago, but he was sure it was her.

He had traveled through the woods swiftly that night coming to a main road he moved alongside it until a distant light caught his vision. He found a campfire and a young girl passed out beside it. He sensed it wasn't a trap and went forward kneeling beside the girl.

She was wearing a long black cloak and the hood had fallen off when she'd collapsed. He checked to see if she was alive and found her heart to be beating slowly.

He sat her against a tree wrapping her in her cloak and built up the fire so she would be warmer. He went back to her side and reached out his hand to touch her forehead lightly.

Her eyes shot open to reveal bright gold irises and red slits for pupils. At once he was paralyzed and he activated his own eyes to counter her technique. Even then it was hard to move. He jumped quickly to the other side of the fire.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said managing to say it calmly.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment before closing them and when they opened they were completely different. Dark blue and gentle.

"I'm sorry it's a natural reflex my body has to defend me. I didn't know anyone could fight it with their own eyes though."

He nodded "What are you doing out here?"

She moved slowly into a cross legged position and said "I'm going somewhere"

He smirked behind his robe "You don't trust me?"

She shook her head "I don't even know your name"

He wanted to know more about her eyes so he obliged her curiosity "Itachi Uchiha" He knew many knew his name, but he didn't expect her reaction.

She was suddenly on her feet a curved dagger in her hand. "You are a rouge ninja from the village of Konoha. You killed your entire clan. I'm going to capture you and turn you in!"

He simply sat down next to the fire and stated "I don't want to fight you. And after making sure you were alive, I don't feel like killing you."

She lowered her dagger and looked at him shocked "You're a lot different than I thought you would be."

He closed his eyes "I have an image, but can we really judge on image?" Why was he even telling her this?

She sat back down her dagger vanished and she stared at him intensely.

"Am I an unwanted guest?"

She looked away "sorry I don't mean to be rude I just…" she fell silent and shifted her gaze back to him "I don't trust men very easily. And as a member of Konoha I've heard enough about you to be wary."

He perked up "You are from the village?"

She huffed "well not exactly, but I hope to be soon. That's where I was traveling to until I felt really faint and decided to stop. I haven't slept in five days."

"Have you been there before?"

She didn't know what his questions were leading to, but she figured as long as she didn't talk too much about the village it would be ok. "Yes, many times."

"Do you know a boy named Sasuke Uchiha?"

She raised her eyebrows. "A relation to you perhaps?"

"My brother"

She shook her head. She had heard of him and seen him before, but never met him. He closed his eyes again looking weary, as though he were in need of lots of rest. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her once more "There is so much fighting around us and corruption in village's hierarchy. I don't know if avoiding a war is possible anymore."

She was surprised "You want to avoid war?"

He nodded "it is an unnecessary evil."

She hummed "As opposed to a necessary evil?" then a sudden thought struck her. "Would you have experience in necessary evil?"

He looked at her unsure whether he should answer.

She continued "Perhaps you once had to do something evil for the greater good. Then again, you could be a common criminal. I haven't decided yet." She gave him a smile and he couldn't help, but question her.

"You mean that all the horrible things I have done might have been for a good cause? Why would someone ever believe something so foolish?" He sounded cold and emotionless.

She chuckled "Because I know people who have done that. Even I have been witness to things similar. Our lives cannot be judged by our actions alone, but the intent behind them."

"You are forgetting that others don't know our intentions." He said thinking of his brother.

"Perhaps, but if we told those around us why, they might see us for what we are."

"Ah that may be so, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Our acts are still evil. We are still evil." his eyes closed again.

She gazed into the fire "I don't think you're evil."

He leaned against a fallen tree behind him "I thought you said you haven't decided if I was evil or a criminal. Does this mean I'm just a criminal to you?"

She smiled "well I didn't mean it quite like that, but I've decided that your presence doesn't feel like you're beyond hope so I think it's easy to say you are a fairly good person."

He remained silent for a second then stood "You may wish to believe things, but that does not make them true. Good luck in Konoha."

"Wait!" but before she could say anything he was gone. He fled from her wondering how she had come to the conclusions she did. Were there really people so readily accepting and opening their minds to other possibilities? He felt sorry for her in a way. If she did that with everyone she might be led to think exactly what someone wanted her to. But she had said herself that she didn't trust easily, so she probably wouldn't be strung along by anyone.

He regretted not asking about her eyes, but fate would give him another chance to find out more about them.

He was on his way to a remote land that few outsiders cared to visit. The land of darkness which not many people even knew of. The natives called its island capitol Kalia which was their final destination. He met up with Kisame just outside the borders.

"We should stop in there for a drink before we do this mission." said Kisame sounding bored.

Itachi looked at the place he was referring to. A type of establishment for which this area was notorious. A dancer's hall as they called them. Since it was the only place around open this late, he agreed and they went inside. He didn't expect to leave that place with his future wife. He didn't expect to even become attached to a girl.

He waited until Sashira was inside her sister's house before looking for Sasuke. He didn't see him at all that evening and decided to go back and wait for Sashira's signal.

Saying goodnight to her sister she locked her door and made her way to the window. She opened it and let in the slight breeze feeling it playing with her hair. She materialized a white rose and placed it on the window sill. After changing into her night clothes she sat on the bed and waited for Itachi to join her.

...

**Do you guys like it? I hope it's turning out as good as you hoped. Lol I would love some reviews! Please? **


	7. Sisters and Marriage

**Hey guys! I'm happy to be back and I'll update more now! **

**Enjoy!**

…

The next morning Team 7 was assigned to another small mission within the village and surrounding area. Kirya didn't know if taking her sister along was a good idea, but Kakashi had insisted. She figured his intentions were to keep an eye on her sister, but she had argued that she could do that perfectly well by herself, so instead of joining the team today she and her sister went out together and enjoyed a day around the village.

In the late afternoon Kirya and Sashira sat together on a shady hill when a voice called out. "Kirya! Hey where were you today?" It was Naruto and behind him were Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura seemed to be trying to talk to Sasuke, but the young raven haired boy's attention was focused at the pair of women Naruto had waved to. 'It can't be' he thought. The scene he'd overheard from Kirya and Kakashi played again in his mind.

"Hello Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you today. My sister stopped by yesterday and I wanted to spend time with her."

"Wow I didn't know your sister was coming here!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke this is my sister Sashira. Sashira, this is Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage." Naruto grinned widely. "Sakura Haruno the prettiest kunoichi in Konoha" Sakura smiled shyly blushing. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha quite the little powerhouse in our group."

Sashira bowed to them. "I'm happy to meet you all."

Naruto grinned mischievously "Hey Sakura, I think since you are the prettiest kunoichi you should go out with me. You know since I'm the future Hokage and all."

She simply turned away huffing "No thank you"

"Aw come on! What does emo boy have that I don't?"

At this Sakura turned on him "What did you call Sasuke-kun?"

"Uhhh…." Naruto ran the other way.

"You should be more respectful!" Sakura yelled chasing him.

"Um I should make sure he doesn't get killed she's quite a strong girl." laughed Kirya taking off after them leaving Sashira with Sasuke.

"My husband warned me about you." She smiled warmly "I'm glad I finally get to meet his younger brother."

Sasuke stared in unbelief. This girl was married to Itachi? So his assumption about her had been correct. From what he'd overheard from Kirya before he knew she had loved him, but for his brother to marry someone…

She smiled and said "it's rude to stare, especially with your mouth open like that. You look like a fish baby brother." She giggled and he growled.

"Don't ever call me that again!"

She stopped laughing. "Well seeing as I'm married to your older brother I thought…"

He cut her off abruptly. "Just because you are, doesn't make you any relation to me."

She frowned "I'm sorry you feel that way, and if you don't like your brother's taste in a wife I suggest you take it up with him."

Kirya returned with the two others still bickering beside her.

Sasuke glared at Sashira and disappeared. From then on he decided to keep a close eye on the two women hoping they would somehow reveal Itachi's location.

"Hey he disappeared." Said Naruto. "Oh yeah, speaking of disappearing, I wanted to talk to Kakashi sensei earlier, but he always vanishes."

Kirya turned to him "I can take you to him if you want." When Naruto nodded she glanced at Sashira "You'll be ok here?" Her sister nodded and they left.

"So Sakura, what's it like being with your team?" inquired Sashira.

"Well Kakashi and Kirya are so sweet together, Naruto is annoying, and Sasuke is just perfect. I really like being in this team."

"Isn't Sasuke the cutest?" exclaimed Sashira looking for a reaction from Sakura. When Sakura smiled and blushed she continued. "He's so adorable no wonder you like him."

Sakura replied "That's not the only reason why I like him."

Sashira smiled and nodded "I thought as much. Tell me about him."

The girls smiled knowingly at each other and had a few giggles before Sakura began to speak. "Well he's definitely the most talented of the genin in our group, but…"

Before she could say anymore a figure appeared and stepped between the two females. "Don't tell her anything!" came the harsh command from Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him shocked and Sasuke backed away from Sashira taking Sakura with him.

"I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone nor do I have any ulterior motives being here other than visiting my sister and meeting those she loves. I swear to you on my life I'm not here to do anything else."

He glared for a while and moved aside.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura surprised at Sasuke's sudden actions.

"She's in league with a rouge ninja from Konoha."

Sakura gasped, her gaze flying back to the older female. "Is it true? Does your sister know?"

Sashira looked sadly into Sakura's eyes "Yes, she knows my husband is a criminal, but you should know as well as anyone that you can't control who you fall in love with." She rounded on Sasuke "I am loyal to him in my duties as a wife, not as puppet. I'm not that easily controlled." She bowed her head "forgive me for coming to a place I'm not welcome." She walked away down the hill mentally smiling at how strong willed her little brother in-law was.

"Sasuke, you were really mean to her"

"I don't care! You heard it yourself she said her husband was a criminal."

Sakura's heart panged at his frustration. "She also said that she acts on her own free will. I know you probably don't trust people very easily, but she seems to be telling the truth. If the man I loved did horrible things I would still love him. We cannot take back what we have done, but we can move on and improve ourselves."

He rejected the thought of Itachi 'improving' being fully convinced his brother was evil.

"Would people think you were stupid and annoying for hanging around Naruto? No, you are your own person and nothing like him. Just because you are around him doesn't mean you become him."

He knew what she was trying to say. Maybe he should trust Sashira even though he didn't trust Itachi. But that was something he simply couldn't imagine. "Just don't get attached to her Sakura. I know you look up to Kirya, but her sister is different. Be careful."

She smiled at him "I will, if you try to be pleasant to her."

He walked away listening to her steps following him. He now, more than ever, felt the need to protect her by pulling away from her. If Sashira saw that he was protective of Sakura and cared for her even a little bit he was afraid Itachi would find out and in turn kill Sakura. He had already killed everyone close to him before, why not continue it? What would stop Itachi from killing Sakura to make him more alone? And yet, if his brother was allowed to have a lover in this game of chase why shouldn't he? Obviously, because his brother thought he could afford the diversion. He began to like the idea of Itachi being distracted by the woman, while he would continue to train and overtake him one day.

…

"So… with your sister here and all, why don't we get married, say… the day after tomorrow?" Kirya nearly spit out what she was drinking, but managed to swallow and put her glass down.

Sashira laughed and said "YES! YES! I'd love it if I were here for that."

Seeing the evilly sweet smile on her sister's face obviously because of her own distress she raised one eyebrow, "well… I don't"

Her sister laughed "You were always the careful planner, meticulous and plotting Kirya, but you should be more spontaneous. Here is a good opportunity!"

Kirya looked to Kakashi, whom she could tell was smiling a 'can't blame me for asking' smile behind the mask. She rolled her eyes, weighed her options, and sighed "Why not?" it was her turn to smile at the look on Kakashi's face.

"AHAAA! My sister is getting married day after tomorrow!" sang Sashira happily.

The wedding was small with only close friends and team 7 attending. The ceremony was short and sweet and when the Hokage had told Kakashi he could kiss his bride the young ninja's on his team thought that perhaps they'd get to see his face. They watched eagerly, but Kirya had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right through the mask.

"We're never going to see behind it are we?" mumbled Naruto. Kakashi smiled at his team when they stepped forward offering their congratulations. He remembered the last time they had thought he had loved someone. The girl that could weave signs with her eyes, truth was she may have liked him, but he had only been so interested in her because she had almost the same kind of abilities that Kirya had. He wondered if the girl had known Kirya.

Near the end of a small celebration Sashira hugged her sister and whispered "now that your chains to the dance hall are broken, the curse that man had put on you is gone. You know…the curse that made it so you couldn't sleep with a man outside of his club without seeing him in your mind…. So I'll be going home now if you don't mind." She winked at her sister and said a few more goodbyes and promises before turning to leave. "Oh I almost forgot!" she turned again and faced Kirya "Your wedding present is waiting back at your house." She smiled and curtsied pulling her cloak around her shoulders.

"Sashira before you go answer me one question." Kirya looked at her seriously and Sashira knew her sister would know if she was lying. She swallowed and accepted the question. "Are you happy?" to anyone else it might have seemed like a silly question, but to them it held so many levels.

Sashira knew her sister's concerns and answered "more than I have ever been before." A smile and a wave and she was gone.

Racing through the village she moved out to the woods and waited. She had not been there more than a few seconds when her husband appeared before her. "You want to go home?" he asked softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I don't want to be in a house with newlyweds and knowing my sister I wouldn't get much attention at all this week, month, year, however long it takes for her to rediscover that there are other people in the world besides him."

She giggled and he smirked "sounds familiar, you didn't even tell your sister we were married for a year and a half."

She blushed and pouted. "Well I was worried she wouldn't approve."

He kissed her forehead "And, does she?" Sashira nodded "as long as you take good care of me she does."

Kirya laughed and giggled as Kakashi carried her over the threshold to the apartment. He didn't set her down until he'd put his forehead to hers and whispered "I love you Kirya."

She whispered back "I love you too Kakashi."

He placed her on her feet and turned to close and lock the door. She giggled as he turned to face her and took off running through the house to the bedroom. He laughed and followed "A little eager?"

She smiled "Well why shouldn't I be? I get you all to myself and my contract is broken to the dance hall!" She jumped up on the bed and spun around "This is the best day of my life!" He pulled away his mask and held out his hands. She jumped into his arms her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her soundly and moved forward leaning her onto the bed "It's about to get better."

She smiled mischievously "Oh I know it is."

…

Weeks had passed and Kirya settled into her new home easily. She heard that the chunin exams were coming up and wondered if Kakashi would let his pupils enter. She hoped he would even though she'd heard ugly stories about past competitions. She had faith in their little crew and hoped to see them advance and grow stronger. At request of the Hokage she remained in the village when team 7 was out.

She had to be close enough to respond if her magic around the orb was tampered with. Waiting out of sight by the gate she watched them come back into the village. Poor Naruto looked a little worse for wear, probably trying to show off again no doubt. She smiled and watched the three kids interact while Kakashi disappeared only to reappear behind her. She leaned against him as he held her from behind. "Quite lively aren't they?" she smiled.

He chuckled "Yes, and much more than that. I think they're ready for the Chunin exams. Whether they move on in rank or not, I'm not sure."

She tilted her head to look up, "Don't worry they'll learn from it either way." He nodded "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll see you at home." with a kiss on the neck and a happy wave he left to go turn in his report.

…

**Yay! I'm back! I hope you like it!**


	8. First meetings

**Thanks for being so patient I really am slow at writing.**

…

Sashira walked in to their humble residence smiling happily and spinning around. "Yay! My sister just got married!" She giggled in delight and stilled, turning her eyes to Itachi. "And I'm home…alone…with my incredibly dashing and wonderful husband." He smirked softly and looked into her eyes that were crystal blue and glittering in the fading light. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest, his cheek pressed to her hair. She listened to his heart beat for a while before speaking. "Your brother is quite interesting."

"How so?" He pulled back to look at her.

"Well for one, he's serious all the time and sulky." She smiled "I almost couldn't tell you two apart." He looked at her seriously and she continued. "Haha kidding, but in all seriousness he's very strong willed and very protective of his team."

'Good.' He thought as he held her close once again.

He smiled as he tilted her chin up to claim her lips. She smiled as they parted, but it faded.

"What is it?" he asked stroking her cheek.

She looked away. "If what you said to me before is true then that little boy will one day kill you. I've accepted that fact already, but I still don't like it."

He moved his hands to her hips "I know that, but you know as well as I do it's inevitable. It would be better if you didn't worry too much right now. He is still young and inexperienced, so we have a while before that day comes. Now let's not talk about this anymore." He paused pulling her hips closer to his own "I'm sure you can think of much more interesting subjects to talk about."

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling even closer to him "Who said I wanted to talk?"

…

The Chunin exams had not gone exactly as planned. Kirya looked on with sad eyes as the funeral for the third Hokage went on. "How could this happen?" she muttered quietly to herself. She had not been particularly close to the leader, but she did remember all the times he had scolded her for evading her guards.

When she was a child she was sent to the leaf village for safety. She had been a decoy disguised as the princess of her nation and sent into hiding. If anyone sought to kill the princess they'd come after her… that was the plan, but no one ever came to find her until the dispute in her country was over. She remembered the words he had spoken upon their first meeting…

…flashback…

"Welcome to Konohagakure princess." The old man welcomed her.

She bowed regally "Thank you great Hokage. I am honored to be here in your village. I will remain here under your protection until the issues back home have been settled." She smiled sweetly.

"Some guards from our elite jounin will be assigned to guard you. Please stay close to them."

She looked them up and down wondering how strong they were. She had been trained harshly to be a warrior since birth and now at six years old she was one of the strongest in her age group and those above her in the village. She was after all meant to be the defender to the princess. Like her mother before her, she would defend the noble princess and one day queen. She was almost a year older than the princess herself, but that didn't stop the king from disguising her as the princess and keeping the real princess under lock and key in the security of his secret hide outs. She felt bad for the young princess that she was here out in the open and the young leader wasn't. Of course she understood that by acting as a decoy perhaps she could show off enough to draw the enemies away from where the real princess was.

"Young princess, if you need to talk to me about anything please don't hesitate to find me."

She thanked him and was taken to the safe house in town.

After several escapes from said safe house she was once again called before him.

"Why won't you just stay put and keep close to your guards?" The older man seemed stressed and waited for her reply.

She curtsied "Forgive me Hokage, but I get bored sometimes and…"

"That is no excuse. I'm sorry, but even though you are a princess you cannot have your way all the time."

She huffed "What's the point of being a princess if I can't take care of myself."

He stood and made his way to where she stood. Lowering himself to her eyelevel he smiled at her "Being a leader is hard, and I have no doubt you can take care of yourself well enough, but the thing is, you don't have to." His eyes were warm and his smile loving, like a father, or grandfather. "We have pledged our lives to protecting you while you are here, so please do not mock our sacrifices."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Please, forgive me. I was inconsiderate."

He stood once again "It's ok, but please do not leave your safe house without a guard."

She nodded "I won't leave again without someone to accompany me."

…End Flashback…

She felt respected and protected for the first time in her life. That day changed her life. She was still a little rebellious and often escaped, but she didn't escape alone. She always waited till she saw Kakashi walk by, then when she was caught outside the house she would always point to Kakashi and say "I have someone with me don't I?"

She mused on her memories and felt Kakashi's presence appear to her left. "You're late." She whispered.

"I know."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. 'He'll never change.' She thought to herself while watching the line of flowers being placed below portraits of the deceased. Another death…another day…so is the life of the ninja.

A life he chose, and a life she chose to be a part of.

"What's on your mind?" he asked quietly.

"Just all the times I got into trouble while I was here in the village." She smiled faintly and he recalled some events that had happened back then.

…flashback…Kakashi's POV

I had just lost a team mate. Obito had given his life and his left eye for me. The months had gone by quietly and I stood in front of the memorial stone staring at Obito's name and feeling useless that I couldn't save him.

Movement from behind me turned my attention. A little girl was approaching where I stood. She was dressed in layers of purple and green fluffing out around her. She looked harmless enough, but why would a child so young be out here alone?

"Are you lost kid?" I questioned kindly.

"No, I was just exploring, and I'm not a kid." Her voice was accusing as though I had misjudged her.

I sighed not wanting to babysit for long. "Where do you belong kid?"

"Not in this village." Her voice was suddenly behind me and I spun to face her. She hadn't seemed to move at all, yet here she was between me and the stone. "Who is it you are here for?" She looked over the names carved there. I stayed silent and she looked up at me "Friend? Family? We all lose people, but don't take it too personally, it's not your fault. We can't afford to let losses cloud our judgment. All we can do is to take what they gave us and change for the better."

I didn't say a word. It seemed like this little girl in all her wisdom was saying what I needed to hear. She was saying the things that nobody dared to say to me before. "And what would you know kid?"

She ruffled her dress before replying "Someone in my family was killed by the government I serve. I still serve them, but one day I will see justice done, but for now it is not my place to see it served. I will stay in my place and play my role till all those I care about are out of the way. Then I'll act." She paused "I took those Ideals from someone I cared about, and lost."

I later learned it was her father that had been killed and that she wasn't the real princess at all, just a decoy. I remember her telling me…

She was now 8 and I 15. She was maturing fast mentally and physically. Apparently it is part of her bloodline to have rapid growth as a child. She looked 13 and people often asked if we were a couple.

She was now in more form fitting clothes and laying by my side on the rooftop of her safe house.

"That's who I really am. I've never told anyone before."

I sat up looking at her. "So why tell me? For all you know I could be a spy sent to gain your trust and learn your secrets."

She smiled sitting up as well. "We've been friends for two years Kakashi. I highly doubt you'd be a spy. After all, you never asked me anything about important information and I…" she paused to reach out and pull my mask away. "…have your trust."

She was right. She was one of the few I felt comfortable enough with to let see behind the mask.

She smiled running her hand over my cheek and laid back down. I lay beside her and she turned curling up to me. We were very physically attached and the Hokage, after seeing the interest she had taken to me, had asked that I keep an eye on her. It was all platonic though, nothing weird going on between us. I thought of her as a little sister.

I recalled the day before she returned home.

I sat with my back against the wall with her cuddled up to my chest sitting between my legs. She was 10 and I was 17. At this point she looked 15 and was more like a friend to me and less of a little sister. She reached over and intertwined our fingers playing with our hands she said "I'm leaving tomorrow."

My hand pulled away from hers and turned her gently to look at me. "What?"

"I'm going home. A message arrived yesterday, telling of the end to the civil unrest in my country and a request that I return to watch over the real princess." Usually going home was supposed to be a happy event, but no joy was in her eyes or on her face.

"You really have to go then. I'll come with you and watch over you on the way."

She turned away again pushing her back to my chest and drawing my arms around her shoulders. I held her tightly not wanting to lose another friend. I held her as I felt her tears drop on my forearms. I leaned my head on hers and felt the sudden urge to kiss her temple and tell her she'd be ok, but it wasn't my place to do so.

The next morning I awoke to find she had left during the night.

Four years passed and I lost my self in anbu missions before seeing her again lightened my mood once more. I played mad at her, but couldn't keep up the act. I wanted to be near her. She always had a way of comforting me.

She was fourteen, but she looked older and something else had changed. Her eyes were darker. Some of her golden flecks had faded. Her eyes had always shown me her inner feelings and what was going on in her life. She looked like she was keeping a secret from me. Like she wanted to tell me something, but wouldn't let herself.

I knew better than to interrogate her, but still worried. She stayed for a month and we were just as close as we had been before, but after she left for two more years and reappeared I knew I couldn't hold her close anymore. She was a woman now, holding her would mean something different. Sometimes I longed for our closeness we had before, but knew that she didn't deserve a man who lived so dangerously. She surprised me though that time. Confessing her feelings for me and telling me her secrets. I felt stupid for not knowing beforehand what my feelings for her meant, and for not doing something about them.

…end flashback…

Now she stands by me in every way possible, and I won't let her go again.

…

NO POV

…

Things were slowly beginning to be repaired. Wounds were healing and resolves were strengthening.

Kirya was sweeping the floor in her home and paused feeling a surge of joy that didn't come from herself. She laughed putting her broom aside and walked to the couch flopping down to think.

Her sister was really happy, according to her senses acting up like that, but why?

"Hey sis!"

Kirya panicked as Sashira leaned over the back of the couch next to her.

"AAHH! WHAT THE HECK! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?" She stood up facing the younger girl who in turn frowned.

"Oh so you don't want me here anymore? Now that you're married you don't want me around!?"

Kirya sighed "It's not that. I am glad to see you, but a little warning would be nice, and how did you get in here anyway?"

The other blonde smiled, her pale eyes sparkling with triumph "You left your window open smart one."

Kirya tapped her foot "Sashira, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home playing house with a murderer?"

Sashira's eyes narrowed "Don't ever say anything like that again." Her happy demeanor was gone, but reappeared in a flash. "The truth is he had some business near here so I decided to stop by. Is that so wrong?"

Unbeknownst to the two women someone had been listening to their conversation.

Kakashi stood on the door step his hand hovering at the door knob. He had been about to enter when he heard voices from within.

'Her husband nearby?' he thought 'This can't be good.' He raced off to investigate and sure enough he located Itachi. He began to formulate his plans and carried them out.

Fighting with Itachi he knew he couldn't go easy on him even if Itachi was husband to his wife's so called sister.

He thought he could counter Itachi with his own sharingan, but he was wrong. He had been cautious, but not cautious enough. Being stuck in the Tsukuyomi took its toll and he was left unconscious.

"No I don't want you to leave, I just don't know if…" Kirya paused feeling the distress in her husband's chakra. "Kakashi!" she breathed in panic. Turning to the other female her anger was evident as she spat "Your husband better not have anything to do with this. If he does you'd better not come around here for a while."

Sashira's eyebrows knit together a look of pain on her face before she disappeared. She ran towards the place her husband was at and saw three ninja standing before him and Kisame. And her heart dropped at the sight of a fourth ninja passed out, knowing all too well who it was. Her heart broke at her sister's rage and plight, but she kept running.

Itachi must have seen her because he and Kisame were soon trailing her. She ran close to an outpost village before being stopped by the two that had followed her. Kisame laughed at her flustered look when she tried to get around Itachi and failed. She finally gave up and stood still, looking up at his coal eyes. "Why him?" she questioned "Why did you use that on him?"

"He is strong and would have hindered us." He said in his usual voice that was void of all emotion.

She sighed "You know… besides my sister, who now doesn't want to see me, you are the only person who can get a true emotional response from me. I put on a show for others, but with you I really feel it. I don't know why I even put up with it! I should walk away and not have to deal with this emotional crap anymore!"

She growled under her breath at Kisame who had started laughing again "Should I leave you two to settle this?" He snickered.

Itachi turned away from her "No, We're wasting time, now let's go. Sashira, put your emotions away, we have a job to do."

"Correction, you two have a job to do. I'm not part of your little group." Sashira puffed. Itachi looked at her swiftly and she lowered her eyes "Fine! Whatever you want, I'll go with you."

"Hehehe you've got her pretty submissive to you now Itachi. How'd you manage it?" Sneered Kisame.

There was no answer from either, before they headed out again looking for the nine tails Chakra. They found him walking beside Jiraya in the outpost town nearby.

"Hey, I've seen that kid before. Are you sure he's the nine tails?" She whispered

"Yes. And he's with that man." Commented Itachi. "We'll need a distraction. Jiraya is rumored to be a womanizer, we just need a woman to…"His eyes turned to Sashira.

"Oh no mister, don't even think about it. I'm not in the mood to play, so find yourself someone else to use."

He blinked once "Do you know anyone here?"

She shook her head "No, but I'll find you a girl to use." She sighed "that sounds ridiculous."

Kisame chuckled again.

"Shut up shark boy! I'll help you, but then I'm going home." She turned on Itachi "We'll see if you're welcome there when you get back."

Kisame made another comment "Not so submissive after all."

True to her word she got the girl for them to use as a distraction and left.

Itachi faced his little brother that day. Something he had hoped not to do, but he found he had to instill more hatred in the boy no matter how much it hurt him to do so.

He arrived at their home tired and distressed. Her anger faded when she felt how much energy had drained from him. Her feelings now turned to worry as he coughed heavily. "Thank you Kisame for bringing him here, I'm sorry for my comments earlier." The man nodded and she looked back to her husband knowing the look in his eyes too well. "Can you please leave us alone?"

As soon as Kisame was gone she held her love in her arms as he fell to his knees with her and buried his head in her chest "I had to face him today. I had to hurt Sasuke." His breaths came in gasps and she put a hand to his chest gathering energy to her palm she soothed his aching lungs and relaxed the muscles around them.

"Darling, worrying about that isn't good for your health. Please don't make it worse. You helped him today. I'm sure he will be stronger soon and more motivated."

He took a deep breath, "but at what cost?"

"You think he'll do something desperate?" she asked stroking his hair.

"I saw a marking on him today. It looked like Orochimaru's doing."

She gasped "that's horrible, how can we stop it?"

"We can't yet." He took strength and sat up "but soon I'll be able to help him. I need to be more powerful than this though."

She reached out a hand and placed it softly to his cheek "If I could cry, I'd cry for you right now."

He'd known she was cursed never to cry and closed his eyes leaning his head into her hand kissing her wrist "That's why I love you. You always want to take away my pain, even though you know it's impossible for you to do so. How can you care so much about me?"

She shook her head "I don't know. You are the first person besides Kirya that I've felt any real emotion of love for. I suppose that you are the source of my emotions of caring, and without you, I would be a cold dead shell like I used to be before we met."

He looked in her eyes reflecting on the time they first met.

…flashback…

He had walked in to the shady looking bar with Kisame, who insisted on taking a break before their mission officially began. He thought back on the girl he had met in the woods with strange eyes. He regretted not asking more about them before leaving her. She seemed to have come from this direction and was headed to Konoha. He looked up from the table they sat at as lights started to flicker to music and three girls filed out onto a stage in one corner.

Kisame laughed beside him, "don't they look tasty?"

Itachi was silent and remained distracted thinking about their upcoming mission. Soon however his focus turned to a girl that just made an entrance on stage. She was different from the others. Long blonde hair, light eyes, pale skin, and dark makeup clad in red skin tight sheer mini dress with carefully placed sequins leaving little to the imagination. Her hair was pinned up in a few places creating a fluffed almost wild look. Her nails were red as well. Her looks however was not what drew his attention. Her energy was different.

He discreetly activated his sharingan to see her energy. His eyes were met with blinding white and he squinted to see the detail of it. It seemed her energy flooded through her veins themselves and flowed a lot faster than normal chakra, and also radiated making a figure eight through her midsection. He deactivated his eye jutsu wondering just what she was.

"Hm looks like you've found something you like." commented Kisame "you've been staring at that one since she walked on stage."

He looked at his partner threateningly "Have you sensed her power yet?"

The shark looking man nodded "yes, what do you want to do with her?"

He closed his eyes "Nothing yet."

A mischievous grin crept across Kisame's face "Well now Itachi, you are a man with desires after all." He liked to tease at his companion, but knew Itachi wouldn't pay any heed to it.

She danced to the excitement of the men in the dance hall. She was more noticeable more bold than some other girls with her dancing as though dancing came naturally, but it was another thing that caught Itachi's attention. She used her powers for conjuring, an interesting skill set. Changing colors and style of clothing on a whim, perfect for disguise. Then he saw something he "wanted" as Kisame had put it.

She danced down from the stage and among the tables she turned her gaze to him and he saw gold. Her eyes were different. Golden yellow with red tinted slits for pupils. Same as the girl he'd met before. Eyes that could counter the sharingan. He wanted to know more about them and where she came from.

She finished her dance and he stood making his way to the bar asking to see the owner of the place. He figured it would be easier to just talk to her to achieve answers from her, but he soon learned the true nature of the club. All the girls were under contract, not made just in ink and paper, but sealed with blood and controlling. The owner was a magic user that would pick up young girls and place a drop of his blood secretly in their drink or food. Once ingested the contract began.

The man in the back room behind a large desk explained his powers to them. He was a genuine creep and looked the part. He kept two girls on either side of him obeying his every beck and call. "You can get a girl for the night for a fine price or you can pay by the hour if you prefer to work it out in a hurry. You can do whatever you want, only we don't allow beating of the stock, so if you're that type go somewhere else. I can't afford to have them out of commission."

Itachi invisibly grimaced at the man's use of words for the girls and said "The blonde earlier with the interesting eyes. Who is she?"

The man smiled sickly "Well now, a man with expensive taste, she costs more, but she's worth it. How long were you thinking of having her? The whole night? Of course I'd have to charge you both separately even if you wanted her at the same time."

Kisame chuckled behind him and Itachi glared at the man "we were thinking something more long term. Perhaps you'd tell us what it would cost to have her permanently."

The man laughed "Well well, greedy kid aren't you? Sorry kid she's not for sale."

Kisame growled "Then why don't we just knock your head off and take her with us?"

The creep laughed again "whatever you do to hurt me physically you do the same to the girls under my contracts. And she cannot physically move away from this place without my permission. So sorry boys you're at a loss.

Itachi stepped closer to the desk and Kisame was surprised at the harshness in the boy's voice "Whatever we do to you physically may harm them, but what about mentally?"

Itachi's eyes were red once again and the man panicked "YOU! YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN! You're an Uchiha?"

"So you know these eyes? Then you must know what they can do…"

The man stuttered "L..listen…I don't want any trouble. I…I can give you her contract…just w…wait a minute."

He snapped his fingers and one of the girls went to a safe on the wall she opened it and shuffled through papers till selecting one and placing it on the desk. "This is hers"

"Break it" Said Itachi cruelly

The man was beginning to sweat "listen if you break it without it being fulfilled the girl dies. Hers can only be fulfilled if she falls in love, but if you want to take over the contract as owner you can. Just drop your blood in the center of the seal."

Kisame slammed his wrapped sword to the ground "If this is a trap we won't be so nice."

The man yelped "I wouldn't dream of it!"

Itachi paused a second before there were red drops on the seal. The paper glowed and the seal changed shape into his clan symbol.

"There you see…she's yours. Now please leave, I'll call her for you."

He stood and almost ran from the office while Kisame laughed. "What a push over, thanks to your eyes."

The two girls sat down in his vacated chair and one spoke "Too bad for you boys. You really don't want her."

The other nodded "Heartless, that one. Not an ounce of love in her for anything, but her sister and dancing."

Their commentary and slandering continued till the door opened and the man came back in, with the girl tailing. "About time I get out of here. Who's the lucky man?" She went silent when she saw the two Akatsuki members. She looked them up and down and pursed her lips. "Well, better than I imagined. Well then boys, let's get out of here before he changes his mind. You don't know how many times he's said we weren't for sale."

Itachi plucked up the contract paper and they made their way out side into the darkness. As soon as they were out of sight of the club she took a deep breath and twirled around. "Ha! I'm out! I'd forgotten what it feels like to be away from that place. Thanks by the way, but may I ask why I'm out here with you? Looking for some company on your journey boys?"

They both remained silent.

"Ok not the talkative types, which is all the better for me honestly."

They walked for a while before Kisame asked "Do you know about the land of shadows, girl?"

She replied "yes, I was born in that land. I've been there my whole life except for the years in that hell hole. My name is Sashira by the way."

"Ah, well you must know where the main city is and how many days it is till we get there." Commented the shark ninja.

She stopped walking and both males turned to look at her. "Why do you want to go there?" she asked eyes flitting back and forth between them.

"We have some business with the nation's leader." Answered Itachi wondering if she had a good reason for them not to go.

As if answering his wondering she stated "I can't go there, they'll recognize me. I'm an outcast they know who I am, and I'm not welcome around their leader. He may be a jerk, and a tyrant, and a bully, but the nation has been at peace for a time. If I waltz back in there, I may very well start a civil war."

Kisame grinned "Hehe well now. Itachi you certainly have an eye to lead you to trouble. It seems we've come across another outcast like us." He grinned "I say we camp out first and devise a new plan, now that we have the little lady outcast with us."

Itachi agreed and they made camp. Kisame took first watch standing a little ways from camp keeping an eye out for enemies and ambushes. Itachi sat near the fire with the girl across from him. He had draped his cloak around her shoulders earlier as defense against the cold. She was wearing a white halter that showed plenty of midriff and back. Her skirt was long, but had a slit down the front starting at mid thigh. Her gaze had not left him since she sat down. "Why do you stare so much?"

She looked into the fire and back up "Is it making you uncomfortable?" She stood and walked smoothly and slowly to where he was, almost like a dance. She knelt down beside him looking in his eyes "I'm trying to figure you out. I want to know why I'm here with you."

He looked away from her "Tell me about your eyes." was all he requested of her.

She smiled wickedly and shifted so quickly he was almost surprised. She was now straddling him sitting in his lap. Face close to his she whispered "let me show you about my eyes, if that's what you really want…or maybe you want more first…"

Her hips moved, the slit in her skirt was dangerously close to showing a lot more than what he should see, and her lips got closer to his. He swiftly grabbed her waist and pushed her lightly off of his lap setting her down beside him on the ground.

Standing quickly he walked to where Kisame was.

"Haha I saw that" commented his comrade "She sure knows how to get you panicking."

"I didn't panic. I just don't want her like that." Came the cold reply

Kisame smiled "I think your body says different."

Itachi turned away from the other ninja and proclaimed he'd take the first watch instead.

Kisame sat by the fire and saw her gaze flicker up and down his body slowly "Ha, girly you are not here for that reason in case you didn't read his rejection clearly, but I will say you got him flustered well."

She sighed in relief "So I'm not here as a play toy? Thank you, I was getting tired of the play girl act."

She laid down on the ground wrapped in Itachi's cloak. She hugged it around herself and closed her eyes taking in his sent from the fabric. "Kisame, who is he?"

"He's like you, an outcast. He's not very close to anyone either. Not the touchy feely type if you know what I mean."

She nodded "So I noticed. What does he want from me?"

"Just tell him all about your special powers and pretty eyes."

She stood and brushed herself off walking into the darkness towards the watch keeping ninja. "My eyes and energy are a direct result of my bloodline." She stated nearing him "There are only two of us at a time with eyes like this, one guardian and one princess." She paused "I happen to be the princess of the land of shadow, but after an arranged marriage at twelve years old to a corrupt and abusive man, I figured I'd had enough. I killed him and my tyrant of a father the king and fled, getting stuck in that horrible place you found me in until now. The other one with eyes like me is my sister, well, not my real sister. Sister is just a nick name we call each other."

Itachi kept silent that he'd seen her "sister" on the road coming to this land.

"What are your eyes abilities?" he queried

"Mostly mental control like mindreading, suggesting ideas to people's thoughts, and some physical control. If you want, you can look into my eyes and I'll show you."

He looked away still not trusting her, but decided to test his own abilities against hers. He turned his gaze back to hers with the sharingan showing.

She gasped softly "you have your own powers I see…I can't read your mind, and I can't control you or I'd control myself, because of the contract." She winced, eyes going back to blue "Stop invading my senses. I can tell you create false scenarios in people's heads."

He stopped impressed at how her eyes could protect her and warn her of danger to her mind. Blue met onyx in a long gaze and she smiled softly "Thank you. For everything, I mean, taking me out of that place, being a gentleman, but forgive me if I don't trust you easily. I've never met a man in my life I could trust."

She made her way back to the fire and quickly fell asleep.

'Goal one, get her to trust us, then see what her eyes can do for us.' Thought Itachi watching over the camp. When morning came he awoke as the sun rose and moved to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently waking her. Pale eyes fluttered open and looked into his. "get up we're leaving."

She sat up running fingers through her long hair and looking around. She traveled with them that day mostly in silence. When they camped for that night he asked "You were quiet today. Why?"

She frowned "I have a lot to think about seeing as how I'm stuck to a stranger that's taking me into my dear old home city where war would break out if I set one foot in that palace again. I may have killed the tyrant king, but his chancellor who rules in his stead, is just as corrupt and a tyrant as he was. If he sees me with you he'll frame the murders and my 'kidnapping' on you and start a fight. If there are any who oppose him they'll fight against his forces." She started to walk away from him towards a river that was nearby, but was halted by a glowing circle around her wrist. "See? I'm stuck to you."

The glowing circle on her wrist was like an invisible chain holding her to him. She fussed "can you at least give me permission to take a bath in the river?"

He nodded and the glow disappeared from her wrist. He watched her retreat to the water's edge before he turned away his gaze.

…end flashback…

She didn't trust them at first, yet she didn't seem like the type that needed to trust anyone. He held her as they stood up moving to the bedroom so he could rest.

She removed his cloak and other articles of clothing till only his pants remained. He climbed into the bed, and with her held loosely to his chest, fell asleep.

She gently moved a few strands of his hair reminiscing on the first time they'd made love. He'd paused looking at her, and while blushing said "Sashira. I've never…" his cool demeanor was gone leaving behind a nervous 19yr old boy.

She giggled "don't worry I'm here. I'll guide you." She was amazed at his stamina for a first timer, and perhaps because of her love for him, hit her climax quickly. They lay side by side her head on his chest, both breathing hard. "I've never had that happen before." She said blushing "I guess I never wanted to before. That was the first time someone drove me over the edge."

He claimed her lips triumphantly and smiled. "I guess I'm not that bad after all."

She silently giggled at the happy memory and closed her eyes falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

…

**Thanks for being so patient with me!**


	9. Tell me a story

**Thanks for being so patient with me!**

…

Kakashi lay still on their small bed in sleep recovering his energy. Soon the medical team came and moved him to the hospital.

Kirya was never far away, and other friends of his stopped by frequently.

She spent a sleepless night by his side, purposefully blocking her mind and feelings from Sashira.

She wasn't mad, but knew that they couldn't be open to each other at all anymore. Sashira's lover would be even more hunted, even more despised, and Kirya didn't want to accidentally let slip information about the village's plans to her.

Kirya remained by Kakashi's side as much as she could, trying not to show weakness. She was grateful when Lady Tsunade showed up and healed him. When the others had left the room she kissed his forehead stroking his hair.

He kept his downtrodden look he wore when he had apologized softly to Tsunade. "Don't be depressed. You did what you could."

She leaned her head on his shoulder causing him to look over at her "What's wrong?"

She looked up and he saw her eyes had grown darker "For a while I thought you weren't coming back to me."

He gingerly turned taking her face in his hands. "Kirya, I will always come back to you."

She frowned "One day Kakashi, you might not be able to."

He kissed her through the mask "I will always find a way back. Even if it's only in your heart and if I do leave one day, I promise I'll wait for you to find your way to me. But I promise I'll always be here"

…

Things were returning to normal, but something still wasn't right.

Sasuke stared at the picture of his team.

Would it be the last time he would see them? They were the ones that had become his friends and family. He looked at Naruto's face in the photo, stuck forever looking at him with that competitive glare. He inwardly laughed at their friendship/rivalry vowing that he could prove he was stronger than the punk.

Kakashi had always been wise and strong, but foolish in one way. He'd valued teamwork over strength. To Sasuke, strength could save lives better than sentiment. That's why he was leaving now. He was leaving to save his own life and become stronger.

Also…there was no telling what would happen to Konoha and those who lived in it if Orochimaru and his goons came back for him.

The last face he considered was hers. Sakura had always loved him. She'd been his light and comfort, even though he could never give her the reaction she craved to all her caring for him. He felt as though she would always be there and she would always want to be there for him. He reached out and flipped the picture down so he couldn't see it.

If he didn't, he'd never leave, and it also symbolized his letting go.

He made his way through the village with memories assaulting him, telling him to stay and driving him away. He tried to rationalize in his head that he was different, that he was walking a different road.

He imagined both paths that he could take. One was pleasant, filled with friends, work, eventual love, happiness, and peace. The other was only filled with hatred, power, success, and revenge. His goal of revenge could only be possible by following one route. He was prepared to leave, but one last obstacle stood in his way.

She appeared in front of him as he went towards the gate. He couldn't look at her as she confessed her love and promised a future of happiness. He couldn't doubt her, not at that moment, but he'd decided where he needed to go. He gathered his hatred and told her she was annoying hoping to drive her away from him. When it didn't, he moved behind her. "Thank you" was all he managed to say before knocking her unconscious.

He lifted her in his arms setting her on the bench gently. "Thank you for being there. Maybe one day we'll be enemies and try to kill each other, but I hope you'll still love me. I'm sorry for doing this, but it's the only way." He studied her face taking in how she looked one last time. He swiftly bent down in a moment of weakness and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Sakura."

…

Word of his disappearance rocketed through the village. Kirya sat staring at the picture Kakashi kept of team 7.

"Oh Sasuke, why?" She said out loud knowing what his path held. Darkness existed in his heart and it would only get stronger.

Kakashi had hoped that Naruto and Sakura would be able to free him of it, but it had not been so. Closing her eyes she reached out with her mind to familiar passageways leading her to Sashira's thoughts.

The contact was made and Sashira's voice filled her mind "Oh thank goodness, I thought you'd hate me forever. I'm sorry for what happened. Is he ok? I hope…"

Kirya interrupted "Listen Sashira I can't be connected with you for long, Kakashi is fine, but I wanted to tell you something important." She felt Sashira's mood go serious and continued "Sasuke left the village. He's probably going after Orochimaru and then he'll go after Itachi. I want you to keep Itachi away from him. I don't want Sasuke to die."

Sashira was silent then came her soft reply "Itachi won't kill Sasuke, so don't worry, but I can't promise I can keep them apart. I'm sorry Kirya I can't change what's meant to be."

Kirya nodded to herself "Fine, but please be careful." She cut the link and breathed in deeply hoping Sasuke wasn't lost for good.

…

"Hun…" Sashira paused at the doorway seeing her husband lying on their bed staring up at the ceiling. She crossed to his side and sat down lightly. "Kirya just told me that Sasuke left the village. He's going to Orochimaru."

Itachi sat up looking at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded "Are you sure it's not a trick?"

She shook her head. "My sister wouldn't do that. Not to me she wouldn't. She's the only one I trust with my life, besides you, and she sounded serious."

He looked away as though thoughts were racing through his head. "Sasuke will be fine. Orochimaru won't come close to countering the sharingan."

She reached out her palm to his face cupping it gently. "Will you be ok?"

He considered her face for a while before answering. "Yes."

…

Kakashi walked in to their small home expecting Kirya to greet him. She always rushed to his side when he got home. "Maybe she's out." He said to himself. He looked around and walked in through the house to their room. Opening the door he paused at the sight before him. She was there on the bed laying on her stomach reading his Icha Icha novels.

"Oh hey babe I didn't hear you come in." she said turning a page.

"What are you doing?" he questioned blushing knowing all too well what was in those pages.

She looked up at him and smiled playfully "Getting ideas." Watching his face turn red and his body go limp was enough for her to laugh.

…

A week passed and Kirya stood in the medical center staring blankly at the doctor in front of her. "Really?" she asked chills and tremors going through her body.

"Yes ma'am you're pregnant! How exciting!" The girl giggled "I can't wait to have my own. Hey are you ok?"

Kirya nodded slowly. "I'll have to get this through my head, but I'll be ok." She smiled at the girl who continued babbling

"Yeah it can come as a shock, but…"

The rest was tuned out by Kirya wondering how to tell Kakashi.

He came home that evening and she went to his side. "Hey, how are you feeling? Did you see the doctor?" He knew she had started feeling sick for a few days and had gone to get a checkup.

She laughed nervously "Yes, and she said everything's fine and this condition should go away in about nine months."

He looked at her questioningly "Nine months? That seems a long time."

She smiled "Well it takes a long time to have a baby."

Realization dawned on his face and he sat down on the ground "Are you?" she smiled kneeling next to him nodding. He laughed and held her close. "I don't know what to say."

She pulled away his mask "Say you're happy. Say this is ok." Worry was evident on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Why wouldn't I be ok with it?"

She hugged him close and sighed happily "I'm so glad. I was so worried. I'm still a little scared."

He picked her up in his arms and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. "It's our first child. I'm scared too."

She shook her head. "I'm worried for a different reason too. In our bloodline there is a legend. You already know about Sashira and I being princess and guardian, but a guardian will always have a child right before a princess has one. Sashira might have a child as well."

Kakashi was confused at her worried expression "Isn't that a good thing? I thought you girls were always happy to do things the same."

She swallowed "Not this time. There is a curse on her family. If the royal princess gives birth to a girl she will die in child birth. The other half of the curse is that a royal's child is always born female. If Sashira has a child she will die."

His eyebrows raised. "That's horrible."

She stared off into space "The princess is always given to the champion of our land. A huge competition between clans is held and the winner, no matter whom, gets the princess as his wife. She is used as a vessel to bare the next successor and that's it. She has no other purpose in the kingdom and will not die of old age. We grow up fast as you know and once we reach maturity we stop ageing until she has a child. She could out live countless husbands as long as she has no child. As soon as she is with child, it's over. The guardian will always have a child before the princess does so that a new guardian will be available." A tear slid down her cheek "I don't want her to die."

He held her close to him. Having a child should be a happy event, not filled with worry and sorrow like this.

…

"Sashira?" Kirya reached out to the girl in her mind.

"Yes, my lovely?"

She could hear happiness in the other's voice. A pause prevailed before her answer "Sashira I'm pregnant."

A squeal of delight and a laugh echoed in her head. "Congrats! Tell your boy he does good work!"

Kirya blushed and scowled "You know this is serious, you know what this could mean right?"

Sashira went silent "Yes, I know. You don't have to worry though, I stole some of that medicine from the dance hall. I still drink it."

Kirya let her emotions show "YOU WHAT?! Sashira I know its effective at birth control, but it can kill you! Do you remember the times we got sick because of it?"

Sashira groaned "I know the risk, but I only have to take it every six months so don't worry I'll be fine."

Kirya growled "Yeah, fine until you die from it."

"Relax sis, we took it for how many years and we never died."

Kirya rolled her eyes "We almost did, and that's not the point. My point is you should be careful or you could end up hurt or worse ok. Promise me you'll tell me if you ever get pregnant."

It was Sashira's turn to roll her eyes "Yes, of course I'll tell you dummy."

She cut the connection and Sashira turned to see Itachi staring at her funny "If I didn't know you could talk to your sister in your head I'd think you'd gone off the deep end."

She smiled sheepishly "Was I that obvious?"

"Well from the way you were laughing and making noises I'd say she told you something worth looking like a crazy person."

She smiled "My sister is gonna have a baby!"

He looked at her surprised and smiled "Well, I can see Kakashi being a good father. His kids will definitely be strong." Sashira nodded suddenly seeming sad. "What is it?"

She took a breath "I think you'd make a good father too."

He looked in her eyes "Stop it Sashira. You already told me the curse upon your family."

She looked away "I know."

…

Kirya lay on their small bed exhausted. Her rounded stomach was bigger than before and a constant burden. She was always drained of energy because of the child inside. She couldn't use her powers at all while she was carrying or the child would be born powerless, or worse, not be alive at all. Giving all her energy and powers to the child within her made her long for the due date in just over two months.

Lots had happened since she'd been told she would have a child. Naruto was gone, training with Jiraya and Sakura had been taken in by Tsunade as a student.

Knocking at the door was the only thing that could get her to move away from the moment of comfort on her bed. Opening it she found pink hair and a smile waiting for her.

"Hi Kirya." She smiled and invited the young ninja in. "Since Kakashi sensei is on a mission Tsunade sama said I should check on you." Kirya sat down with her on the couch. "What's it like Kirya? Expecting a child I mean."

"It's exhausting, and happy, and scary, but I like the thought of becoming a mother. It's exciting!" both girls giggled. Sakura stayed for the day helping Kirya with cooking and household chores. "Sakura, how are you doing lately?"

The young girl smiled "Well I'm learning amazing stuff from Tsunade sama and I still have fun hanging out with Ino…"

Kirya shook her head "That's not what I meant."

Both women were brought back to the time that Sasuke had left and Naruto almost killed in the attempt to bring him back. Sakura had become ill and mourned the fact that she couldn't help Sasuke or Naruto. Sakura frowned "I'm better, and I've almost gained back the weight I lost when I was sick. He's still in all my dreams though and I can't get rid of him, no matter how hard I try not to think of him, he's always there."

Kirya nodded "I know, but don't lose hope. If we lose what little hope we have we will be worth nothing. Don't worry the dreams will fade and the thoughts of him will come less often. Hold on till then ok?" The young Kunoichi nodded with down cast eyes. Kirya reached out to her tilting her chin up "Most importantly, smile. It will help you through the roughest times."

A soft knock sounded at the door and Sakura moved to open it. The door opened and an old woman strode in without being invited in and pointed at Kirya. "I always knew you'd be a trouble maker! Married outside of the clans and now you've got to raise his kid! I can't blame Sashira for marrying outside the clans, but you are different." The woman looked stern, but her face quickly turned happy and she exclaimed "I think it's wonderful!"

A smile went across Kirya's face and she practically jumped up and ran to the woman. "I can't believe you actually came! Sakura this is Siren she is a magic weaver and midwife to the royals and guardians. I sent a letter to her two months ago."

Kirya bid goodbye to Sakura "Thanks for your help today Sakura. Siren will be staying with me till the baby is here.

Closing the door the girl turned to Siren. "Were you delayed in coming here?"

I was searching for Sashira to confirm she is safe and not in the same predicament you are in." Kirya narrowed her eyes "It's not a predicament. I'm carrying the child of the man I love." The older woman frowned "Exactly why it would be a predicament for Sashira to be in the same condition." "Well she hasn't told me anything yet and she promised to tell me if she is with child." Siren nodded "Let's hope so, she's very independent and hard to track. I had no luck in trying to find her."

…

Kirya was close to delivering her child and Sashira paced around her home before finally growing tired and sitting down in her room "two months left" she said out loud "It's not even mine and I'm nervous."

She laughed to herself and grew quiet. She looked into the mirror studying her figure "I've gained weight." She commented out loud running a hand over her stomach.

'I must be paranoid' she thought fearing the curse 'but still…I need to know for sure.'

She went to the small town nearby to their home and entered the small medical clinic. She felt her heart drop at the doctor's findings.

Instead of joyful news she heard a death sentence pronounced upon her as the doctor spoke "You're about three months along I'd say judging on…" She was too stunned to hear the rest, but faked happy emotions and smiles until she got out onto the main road again.

"No wonder I've been so tired lately." She mused as she returned home. Walking in she froze as she noticed Itachi was already there.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh just went into town for a while…you know…to walk around." She couldn't help but to look at him fondly knowing this would be their last 6 months together.

He must have noticed because he stood and came close to her. Holding her shoulders gently he asked "Sashira is everything ok? You have a far off look in your eyes, like your leaving." She nodded "You're leaving me?" She could almost pick out the shock in his voice.

"Not of my own will Itachi. I have a death sentence hanging over my head."

"Why? Who is it? I'll defeat them all Sashira."

She shook her head "You'd have to defeat your daughter then."

His brow crinkled "You're carrying my child?"

She nodded "I haven't come to terms with it yet, but I hope you'll be ok with it."

"I thought that medicine you took would prevent this."

"It should have, unless…" she sounded slightly panicked. "I built up a resistance to it."

They were silent for a long time sitting on opposite sides of the house. She had gone over everything in her mind and made her decision. Drawing close to him once again she bit her lip as he raised his eyes to hers. "Please say you're ok with this. Strangely I'm very, very ok with this happening to me and I just want to know if you'll accept this or not."

Immediately she was in his arms "I don't like the idea of losing you so soon, but if you're ok with this then its fine. I was worried you'd be the one rejecting this."

She shook her head holding on to him "This is why a princess was never meant to fall in love. She'd regret her fate and question why she had to bear this curse. If I was unattached emotionally I wouldn't care that this means I'm fading."

He held her face firmly in his hands and tried to lighten her mind "You don't know that. It could be a boy you just have to hope."

"Hope won't help me Itachi."

"Are you going to tell your sister?"

She shook her head "No. I can't tell her or she'd confine me to her side and I'd never get to spend time with you. All I want is to be with you now. I won't go to her until it's time to have the child. I want her to raise it for me. You can't do it because of the Akatsuki, and I know you're not welcome in Konoha, but if you could please watch out for her every once in a while I'd love it."

"I intend to keep you alive Sashira." He voiced seriously.

"I wish you could."

The months passed by and the couple's mood lightened slightly. Sashira was weak and more pale than usual as the child drained all her energy and power. Itachi had tried to look through her energy to see the child, but it was forming a bubble that was impenetrable even for the sharingan. He settled down beside her placing a hand across her stomach and focusing his chakra to his palm.

"You know she'll just steal that from you." smirked Sashira "She's a greedy little girl."

Itachi smiled "Just like her mother"

He was met with narrowed eyes and pursed lips before she smiled "Yup, she's just like me. She wants you all to herself." Leaning up she kissed him and turned back to look at her stomach "He's mine you can't have him." She laughed and gasped suddenly "She kicked me!"

Itachi couldn't help, but laugh at her "That's what you get for trying to take me away from her."

Sashira smiled "I'm glad she's so loyal to you."

He hummed "She'll be a daddy's girl for sure, but let's focus on giving her all the energy she needs to stop stealing it all from you."

Itachi had a theory worked out that if he added energy to Sashira's system she wouldn't be so powerless when it came time to deliver the babe. Therefore she wouldn't be drained of her energy and die in child birth.

At first she had protested, knowing how important it was for him to keep up his energy levels, but soon submitted to his will. The child seemed to feed off of any energy that came into contact with it and he was generous in giving to it. Sashira was always concerned, and fixed various medicines to help alleviate his condition. "Sashira I don't know how much time I have left, but I promise to be there for her and you for as long as I can. I don't want this disease to take me before I challenge Sasuke again, so I promise I'll take care."

…

Itachi was gone once again and Sashira sat on the floor in her bedroom staring out the window at the stars. A familiar tug on her thoughts awakened her to her full mental capacity. "Spacing out again?" questioned Kirya through their mind link.

The girl chuckled "You know me well. What can I do for you?"

She felt Kirya's mood brighten "Tell me a story."

Sashira was at a loss "What?"

"You know, like you always asked of me when we were kids. Tell me a story I'm bored."

Sashira laughed through her nose and started "Once upon a time there was a princess."

Kirya scoffed "Did I ever start stories like that for you?"

"No, but I figured it'd be interesting. What story do you want to hear?"

"Hmmm… ooh! Tell me how your wedding went and how you fell in love."

"Well that's boring." Muttered Sashira. After a silence proving Kirya wouldn't take no for an answer she started her story. "Fine, but this is only because I love you and I'd never tell anyone else this." Pictures started forming in her head of her memories and she streamed them to Kirya.

…vision…

Sashira was traveling with Itachi and Kisame headed to her homeland. At the moment she was alone with Itachi sitting by the fire muttering under her breath about having to follow along with them and how she was opposed to going to their intended destination. She had just made a remark about men being good for nothing and worse than dogs when Itachi spoke up interrupting her rant to herself.

"You have quite a negative opinion of men." He stated the obvious wondering what her reaction would be.

"I hate them." She answered bluntly not hiding the malice in her voice. But still not looking at him.

"All of them?" he wondered out loud.

This time her eyes did turn to his "Yes. All men are the same and not worth trusting. Every man I've ever known has been a user, abuser, or had hidden motives to getting close to me. No man is worth trusting. They're no better than animals that have no sense of loyalty."

"Are you sure that applies to all men?" His voice was smooth showing no emotion.

She tapped her foot "Are you trying to say you don't fall into that category? Well I'm sorry, but there is only one category of male."

"And what about love? You have to have a man to fall in love with to break your contract."

She smirked "It doesn't have to be a man, besides love doesn't exist. Not the kind you're talking about. From the time I was born I never saw a man that really loved a woman. My own father didn't love me. Women in my country are seen as tools to fight or bear children. Kirya's role was to fight, mine was to have a child and die."

One of his eyebrows raised "Die?"

She looked away "The royal family has a curse on it. Every princess will die in child birth bringing forth the next princess. We would only stay alive if we have a boy, but we can only have girls. A princess must bear a princess for the powers to be passed through the bloodline. Our powers cannot be given to a male child." She looked back at him face still set in a cold mask. "I mean nothing to men and so men mean nothing to me."

He frowned at how damaged this girl's perception of the world was. "So you'll just stay contracted to me from now on and never give a second thought to trying to meet a man and fall in love to break the seal?"

She shook her head "As far as I'm concerned I'm better off tagging along by your side than out looking for a date. If you don't want me here then give me to someone else."

"Who said I didn't want you here?"

She looked at him puzzled "What?"

"You are valuable to us and…" he paused looking away "We might need you where we are going"

"Ah, so you do have ulterior motives for keeping me around! You think I can somehow be your free pass into our lands! I was right about men…you're all users."

"At least I told you the truth and my reasons for keeping you around." He seemed amused at her outbursts.

She bit her lip combing her fingers through her hair. "You'd be the first"

"Tell me more about why you don't want to go home?"

"I…if I go back and the chancellor is willing to uphold tradition, I will be expected to sit upon the throne and immediately marry the champion of our land. A princess that is of age is a disgrace if she is not given to a man. Our coming of age is 12 years old and a competition is held. The strongest warrior is the one who claims the princess as his own. I was married at twelve and our government almost fell. The one that married me wanted to take over the crown before my father had passed on. I guess he didn't want to wait to be in power. Before the attack he had his way with me and from that moment on I turned numb. I shut off my emotions and killed him as well as my father who had been ruling the nation with a cruel hand and not giving our people the freedom they needed. I should've taken over the throne, but I wanted nothing more to do with that place, so I ran with Kirya. We escaped the kingdom only to be tricked and imprisoned by that pervert in the dance hall. He took us in and offered to help us recover from our long journey. We were running scared and we'd escaped in a boat and a storm had taken all our energy. I knew when I left my homeland that the next in line to the throne wasn't a better man than my father or the man that married me had been. By that point I was beyond caring. I stuck to doing what I was told and gave up hope of escape. Until you came and took me away." She smirked "Only to tell me you want to take me back and use me as leverage to get in a place I never wanted to see again."

He just looked at her with no emotion outwardly shown on his face. "What would need to be done for you to become ruler again of that place?"

She sat down heavily across from him "I never want to…"

"Forgive me, but I asked what needs to be done, not if you wanted it to happen."

She closed her eyes "First I'd need to be married and admit to the chancellor that I am the one that killed the king and prince. He'd have no reason to deny me the throne. If I wasn't married he'd make me his so that he could keep the throne. I grew up watching him plot and murmur behind my father's back, so I know his personality. He tried to marry me once before to take the throne, but my father upheld tradition and held the competition instead of giving me to him."

"Couldn't you just fake that you're married?"

"No. When a princess is married a marking appears on her skin showing she is taken."

"You couldn't draw on the marking?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's been a long time since I've seen it and I've tried to forget it."

He thought for a moment. "Do you have someone in your kingdom you could marry? Someone you'd want to marry?"

She laughed cynically "Are you kidding me? I was kept locked up in a palace my whole life I don't know anyone and I'd never pick one at random knowing how all men are."

He fell silent for a second before suggesting "Then marry me."

Her breath was stilled and stared at him for at least half a minute before whispering "What?"

"Marry me, and once you take control of the land and agree to the Akatsuki's terms, I'll make sure to take you away from there and you'll never have to go back again."

She searched his face for signs of deception and he stayed silent as well till she asked "You promise I won't have to stay there?"

"I promise." He was still as stoic as ever.

Quick as a whip she replied "I don't trust you"

"What would I need to do to earn your trust?"

She thought for a moment before opening her mouth "Don't sleep with me, don't touch me, don't kiss me, and don't do anything to me, even after our marriage."

He nodded "Alright. None of that was my intention anyway."

It took days by boat to finally reach the island kingdom. On board they learned she could use her energy to guide the boat to her home. Itachi was keeping watch on deck while the other two were down below.

"It seems you don't sleep much." commented the blue tinted ninja.

She jumped surprised he was awake. She was sitting against the hull chewing her lip. "I just don't like this plan. I don't know if I can do this."

The man cackled "Getting cold feet? You nervous about marrying Itachi? I'd say you're already in enough of a contract with him to consider marriage much worse."

She shook her head "I'm concerned about the views of my people. They've had years of brainwashing by that idiot that calls himself ruler of the land, so they might be even less accepting of outsiders as they were before. I can't guarantee the style of welcome you will receive, but as soon as I have control I'll make sure they don't trouble you."

They snuck in to her home land and were led by her to the home of an old magic weaver named Siren who performed the marriage. Sashira had allowed Itachi to touch her wrist as a part of the ceremony, but afterwards she kept apart from him. He saw that the place he'd touched on her wrist now held a tan swan with an intricate lace pattern around it no bigger than his thumb pad that had once covered it.

Their next move was to enter the palace in which sat a strict looking older male who stared at Sashira's new marking with such ferocity Itachi thought the man might lash out at her. She had marched straight to the throne and without pause held out her wrist and demanded him to hand over the throne to its rightful owner. He finally stood and bowed as he moved slowly away from her "Sashira, you've grown. May I ask who your husband is?" Her eyes shifted to Itachi. "An outsider?!" The man sounded furious "You would dare mix your royal blood with an outsider? You would disgrace your country by bringing his kind here and have the nerve to suggest he be the next ruler once you've bore his child?"

She stepped forward suddenly turning dplomatic "It is about time we opened up to other nations, I am bringing the opportunity of a peaceful future being open and linked to other places. We cannot stay here on this island and pretend the other nations don't exist."

"Very well. Tomorrow your return will be made official and the people will decide what is to be done."

The man spun and stormed out. "Kisame, could you keep an eye on him for me?" she pleaded to the tall male ninja.

He glanced at Itachi who nodded. "Well, this is certainly turning out interesting." commented Kisame walking away from the couple.

Sashira collapsed into the throne head in her hands "I feel sick being here again."

"You need rest" he stated moving closer. She nodded standing and walking down the hallway to a large stone door. She tested the handle finding it unlocked and pulled it open. She entered into a plain looking room with a white bed and stone walls. A plush rug lay on the floor and there was little to no other décor in the whole of the space. She heard the door shut behind them and fell to her knees breathing quickly. He crouched down to look at her closer. "This was my room growing up." She steadied her breathing "I don't like it here, my hold on my emotions is breaking."

He knew what that felt like and gave her advice "Let it break. You cannot hold it forever. Let it break and rebuild it."

She looked in his charcoal eyes and whispered "Help me. Hold me." He reached out to her taking her in his arms and standing her up. He held her to him gently and realized just how long it had been since he'd felt the warmth of another person. He held her closer taking in the feeling momentarily before she pushed away. "Sorry, I…" She couldn't finish her sentence and fled to the bed where she laid herself down curling up and turning away from him. It was already late and he could use some sleep. He lay down on the floor next to the bed and closed his eyes trying to drift off but her voice sounded again. "You don't have to sleep there."

He sat up and saw that she'd removed her white cloak and snuggled down under the covers. "No, but it's for the best."

She grinned "Why? Afraid I'll kill you in your sleep like I did to my first husband? Or you can you not trust yourself in bed with me?"

He shook his head "Neither, I just know you don't want to be closer to a man than is absolutely necessary."

She looked confused "so you'd sleep far away from me because you know I don't like to be close to men? Why would you do something like that for me? I am your wife after all you should be up here indulging yourself in me."

He closed his eyes "you told me you didn't want to, so I won't."

She slid out of the bed and knelt beside him. "What if I told you I'd let you?"

He stared at her un-amused "You obviously don't really want me to, so what's the point in testing me further? You think I'll crack and do what all those men before have done to you? You think I'll use you for my own pleasure and say it was my right?" she looked cold and unreadable "I'm not them Sashira. I'm not him. I'm not the one that made you see this way, open your eyes Sashira. Yes, I'm a man, but as far as I know a man has a responsibility to make his wife happy and keep her well. I will not be what you think men are. I will be what I know men are supposed to be."

She looked down wrinkling her forehead. "I don't know if I can open my eyes to what you see…but I want to. I want to change and be stronger. I lied to myself that all this hate would make me stronger, but all I feel is weak and sick to my stomach." She stood once more and moved back around the bed to her side and looked at him once more "You shouldn't sleep on the floor, you might catch cold." Her voice was soft "besides, if anyone comes in and sees you there they'll accuse us of being fake." He moved smoothly into the bed and faced away from her quickly falling asleep.

The dawn found him waking to find her sitting up staring into space. "Did you sleep?" he asked sitting up to join her.

She nodded "For a while, but I never slept very much at all in this room."

Kisame met up with them later that day "He's been trying to gather support to revolt against you all night."

She nodded "I thought as much."

Much argument and fighting was held that day as the Chancellor and his forces took on the Queen and her supporters. Eventually the people were swayed by Sashira's out spoken attitude. "I'm through with bending to tradition! I hope you all feel the same and will join me in turning this kingdom into a free nation." Cheers erupted from the crown that had gathered. Sashira had dressed herself in a long white and gold gown and had set a tiara in her hair. "Well, she certainly knows how to work a crowd." muttered Kisame to his partner.

Itachi nodded once "She would be useful here if she wanted to stay."

"You want to ditch her? You could order her to stay here forever and walk away." The blue nin expected the younger boy to take up the idea, but was surprised at the answer Itachi gave.

"No, she stays with us."

"Well now, have you gone soft for her? Or perhaps hard for her, I really can't tell what your intentions are with keeping her around."

A deadly look flashed through the Uchiha's eyes for a second "I made a promise to her to take her away from here if she held up her end of the promise and secured this land as a backup hideaway for the Akatsuki."

"How very noble of you Itachi. I didn't think you'd have it in you."

The day passed and the chancellor was captured by the enraged masses and probably sent to the prison under the castle. She had told the nation that she would not stay with them, and encouraged them to vote for their new leader. A vote was cast, and the land received a new director, but Siren made it clear to Sashira, along with the whole of the nation, that if she ever wanted to come back and take her rightful place as heir she could.

The vision time skipped and flashes of Sashira trying to fight her growing feelings for Itachi rose to the surface of her mind.

Itachi and Kisame had been sent on a recon mission and had left Sashira in a small rented home with the order to stay inside.

She however had a better idea as she moved through the woods trying to send out her mind to Kirya wanting to go and visit again. A voice caught her off guard and she spun around.

"I thought the contract kept you from moving where I told you not to go." she looked at him silently panicking "Sashira?" He'd used her name and she loved how it sounded falling from his lips.

He had caught her alone and in a vulnerable state of mind. "I…" she started "I should tell you that the contract is no longer in effect."

He looked at her seriously "When did you first know?"

She paused before answering "A few months ago now."

He shook his head "I thought the contract was only broken if you fell in love."

She nodded "I have."

It was his turn to pause "When? With whom?" He stepped closer to her drawing nearer than he should have. He could see the diamond eyes reflect his own silhouette.

She took a breath "I can't say exactly when I fell, all I know is that somehow I've fallen in love with you Itachi." He hovered over her his breath was in controlled measured intervals "I had hoped to never tell you. I had hoped to stay secretly by your side pretending the contract wasn't broken, because I was afraid that once you knew it was no longer valid you'd send me away or abandon me."

He raised a hand to touch her face but paused so close to the skin that she could feel his warmth. "I would never abandon you just because you love me. I would never send you away, because I in turn would be lost without the woman I love."

Her eyes widened in shock "You love me?"

"Yes"

She retreated backwards slowly "Then why haven't you done anything about it before?" She whined as her back pressed against a tree.

"You told me not to touch you." He drew in as close as he had been before.

"I take it back" she said breathlessly "You can do whatever you want with me." She was surprised and elated at how quickly he moved.

In an instant he had lifted her against the tree and was kissing her.

He parted his lips from hers only to bring them back again and again eventually trailing down her jaw and neck. "Are you making up for the times you couldn't touch me?" she joked quietly.

He kissed her again "There's a lot to make up for. I've wanted this for so long."

She blushed "You hide it well Itachi, I never knew."

"I had to keep it from you. I thought you'd never fall in love." he reasoned.

"Well it seems you've changed everything in me, even my capacity to love." She was swept up at her statement and carried back to the house in her love's arms "Did you ever have a lover before me?" she asked timidly.

"I had a girlfriend, but we had to keep it a secret and I never had time to really develop our relationship." He held her tight against him.

"What happened to her?" she wondered stroking his face.

He placed his forehead to hers in pause "She perished with the rest of our clan."

"I'm sorry" she whispered as he laid her down on their bed.

"Don't be sorry, we all go through loss. The trick is to try and be better from it."

She pulled him down on her "How was I ever blessed with a man so wise to be my husband?"

He smiled at her softly before indulging in pleasure once again. Once clothing started to be removed she found he was rather soft and slow with his actions as though he wanted every moment to last forever. She grew impatient a few times and urged him on with her own actions , but he still kept his cool and dominated the pace at which he decided they would move.

When asked about it later he answered "It was more than just making love I was giving my soul to you." He had paused momentarily explaining that while he had had a girlfriend before, their relationship had not progressed far enough to have gone all the way. He had done a bit of experimenting, but they'd never slept together. She took this into account and had expected him to be the first to peak, but she underestimated the Uchiha physical endurance and his mental endurance allowed him time to pleasure her. She'd never felt release before and never wanted it until that moment. She felt it building and breaking the surface of her whole being body and mind and she cried out as her muscles took on a mind of their own contorting in pleasure. He followed soon after and wound up holding her in a tight embrace as chests heaved and heart beats raced. He kissed her forehead cheeks and finally lips as a dreamy state washed over them.

He moved onto his side pulling her close and she curled one leg over him with one of his going between hers. A short and sweet conversation led to sleep for them both.

The morning came and sleep was chased away by a familiar presence. Kisame entered the house searching for the young Uchiha and found the two together.

Itachi was awake gazing at Sashira still wrapped in sleep. He sat up when he became aware of Kisame's chakra.

The blue nin laughed amused "So you finally managed to have her. I hope it was good because I spent all night out on recon for our mission and I come back to find you like this."

Itachi smirked at his companion and ran his fingers through his long undone hair. She shifted slightly as her eyes fluttered open and smiled at him. "Ah sleeping beauty awakes." joked Kisame.

She glanced over at the shark nin and unlike most girls that would blush and perhaps be shocked he was there to see the scene before him she simply smiled and held the sheets to her chest as she sat up and leaned against the headboard "good morning Kisame." Her smile was bright and she sighed happily and stretched her whole body. "did you have fun last night? I know I did."

He chuckled and mumbled "Shameless girl" before turning away and leaving the doorway. She turned to Itachi who at the sight of her smile moved closer to her and cuddled her to him his head on her soft chest. "I've never slept better in my life" she exclaimed weaving her fingers gently in his hair. After a short silence she inquired "Is something wrong?"

He snuggled closer "I'm happy. For the first time in a long time Sashira."

She smiled "Me too."

Dressing and exiting the room he went to the kitchen and sat down across from Kisame who was studying a map of their next assignment. Looking up, sharp teeth smirked at the new arrival "Was it everything you imagined?" He questioned teasingly. Itachi said nothing, but chose to ignore the comment. "Fine then don't answer, but from her smile this morning I'd say it was everything she'd imagined or better." He laughed at his companion's expense and fell silent when Sashira entered the room dressed in her usual light colored clothes and humming as she rummaged through the kitchen making breakfast. She'd cooked for them before, but only at their request.

Placing plates of food on the table in front of them she smiled and Kisame chuckled "I think I can guess why you are so happy and perky this morning, but this seems a bit more joy than you're capable of."

She smiled and leaned over the back of Itachi's chair hugging him slightly "I'm in love with a man that loves me. Is it wrong to be happy in this circumstance?"

Kisame laughed again "How entertaining. So you two finally confessed. It's about time! I couldn't stand all the built up tension between you." She laughed plopping down in her own chair and proceeding to eat.

"I know about that place." She commented after looking over the map between Itachi and Kisame detailing their next assignment. "I could tell you its secrets if you want."

Kisame frowned "I thought you said you'd been in your homeland or whore house all your life. You never mentioned going to where we were assigned."

She smiled annoyed "It's called a dance hall. No, I've never been to the land personally, but I know all about it."

He grinned darkly "Call it whatever you like, but how do you know about the place we're going if you've never been there?"

She wavered as though deciding whether or not to tell them "The place you found me in wasn't all it seemed. Yes giving out pleasure was our job, but it wasn't our only job. Our real job was gathering information. Usually the men that came in to the hall were travelers with knowledge about their nations and places of origin. We simply had to use our abilities to make the men spill."

"In more ways than one." Smirked Kisame

"Don't make me hurt you." She growled. "So, let's just say I know a thing or two about the place you want to go."

…end vision…

She laughed at the last part of her memory. And Kirya snorted in her mind "wow, really? That's how it all happened?"

"Yes, of course that's the watered down version, but those are the major details." Sashira giggled and hummed as Kirya bid her farewell.

"Thanks for the story kid, stay out of trouble."

She sighed as the connection was finally cut.

It all seemed so long ago, but not long enough now as she recalled she only had a few months left to be with him. Resting a hand on her puffed out stomach she bit her lip taking deep breaths and trying to stabilize her energy flow to be completely towards the child. She wanted her child to be strong and survive even if she didn't. She slightly regretted not showing Kirya her current state, but pushed the feelings away hoping for a better time.

….

**Thanks for being patient!**


	10. The baby arrives

**Thanks for being patient!**

**I have some art deviations on my deviantart of what I pictured Kirya and Sashira's eyes to look like. You can check it out here with no spaces **** foxsykitsunevamp. deviantart .com**

**Ok! On with the story!**

Kirya pondered on the story told by Sashira and regretted not telling her what Siren had said.

The chancellor had broken out of prison and regained power through lies and manipulation. He had placed the country under military rule and his forces were keeping everyone inside the nation.

"That" said Siren "is why it took me so long to get to you…and the fact that I tried to find the princess."

Kirya didn't want to trouble Sashira with bad news from home, knowing how sensitive a topic their birthplace was to her. She even doubted Sashira would want to hear it at all.

Kakashi had returned from his mission and was now sitting at their table across from Siren. The old woman stared at him not saying a word. Her features were set in a harsh scowl and he turned to Kirya who was walking towards the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want help Kirya?"

She scoffed at him "Please, I think I can make tea by myself. I'm pregnant, not useless." She stuck out her tongue and smiled. "I want you two to get acquainted anyway so this is perfect."

He turned back to the woman with the scowl. 'Why is she glaring at me like that?' he thought to himself 'did I do something?' He decided to ask in a quiet voice hoping Kirya would not over hear him. "Did I do something to offend you ma'am?"

The old woman's eyes narrowed even more and she took a breath "What are your intentions towards Kirya?"

He looked at her puzzled "Uh, she's my wife and soon to be mother of my child. My intention is to help and protect her."

He felt as though he were being interviewed by an overprotective mother. "What are your feelings for her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I love her."

"Are you sure?"

He slouched sighing heavily "I'm very sure ma'am"

"Would you be willing to die for her and the child?"

He cringed, were these questions really necessary? "Yes, I would."

Kirya walked in with a tray and he rose to take it from her glad to get away from the woman's glare for a second or two. He didn't know why, but she made him jittery. He glanced back over and saw a smile on the old woman's lips.

"Kirya child, I am excited for you, but I still don't see why you married this man" The old woman's eyes were as sharp as ever as though she were boring into his soul.

Kirya laughed "I don't need your approval Siren, and I married him because I love him."

The woman sipped her tea and nodded "I approve then."

Kakashi sighed, this was going to be an interesting few months.

…

Siren had found a small apartment to move into after the child was to be delivered. She had decided she wanted to stay in Konoha after the child was born to help raise it. Kirya however wasn't too sure she was fond of the idea.

"Well what if I want my child to become a shinobi?"

The old woman clicked her tongue "She will be the next guardian and that is final."

"Well she can be a shinobi and a guardian can't she?"

"If she swears loyalty to a village she will forever be used by that village."

"And if she swears loyalty to the next princess it will be the same. She'll always be just a guard or just a pawn, so either way I don't see a difference."

"She must know of the ancient traditions and language. I can teach her that and help her as she grows her powers like I did for you when you were young."

Kirya took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Everything you taught us, Sashira is trying to erase. She's tried to change the system and I think it's due time to change the guardian rules."

"You can't walk away from what you are Kirya. You are linked to Sashira in a way that no one else in the world is linked. That bond of servitude will last through generations. If Sashira so much as pronounces a command on you, you'll have no choice, but to follow it, and so shall be your child to hers if she ever has one."

"I hope she doesn't" muttered Kirya under her breath.

"As do I child, as do I." added the older woman.

…

Standing in the kitchen, Kirya gripped the counter with her hands in frustration. "Are you ok?" asked Kakashi noticing her tense stance.

"Yeah…yes, I'm fine. I just want some sort of stability in our child's life. I don't want to play tug-o-war with my ancient traditions. I want my child to be here in Konoha. I want it to be like you."

He held her from behind curving his hands around her stomach. "Let's let our child decide. We'll raise it knowing both paths and let it decide which one it wants to take."

She nodded slowly "I suppose we could, but our traditions are a little intense."

He hummed in her ear "Our training as shinobi is a little intense."

She laughed "I guess you're right." She leaned back against his strong form and closed her eyes. "I remember watching you train when we were kids. I think the most fun I had was watching your fights with Gai. That was entertaining."

He smiled "Yeah, he always challenged me back then."

"He always challenges you now!" She giggled

"He's persistent. It's kind of his biggest character trait." He murmured laying his chin on her shoulder and recalling the day Gai had first seen Kirya.

…past…

Kakashi remembered sitting on the ground under a tree watching her as she practiced using her powers. He'd been told to keep an eye on her because she trusted him more than the other ninja that were assigned to guard her.

She was pretending to be a princess and a princess of her nation was always well rounded in all different skills. She twirled and used her powers to materialize flower petals.

A silver fan appeared in her hand as she continued to practice and she used it to brush the surface of a small stream nearby drawing out droplets and manipulating them with her energy. He became aware of a presence approaching from behind.

"Kakashi! I found you!" Gai dropped down from the trees and pointed at the silver haired boy "I challenge you to a fight!"

Kakashi sighed "I'm kinda busy right now."

Gai looked around finally catching sight of the girl. His eyes narrowed "What are you up to out here alone with a girl?"

"She's a princess visiting from another nation and I'm keeping watch over her."

Gai's eyes widened and he smiled "A princess huh? Well, every princess deserves a handsome knight in shining armor to protect her. Kakashi! From this day on I will be the bold hero to keep the princess safe!" his teeth twinkled and he winked.

"I really don't think she needs a hero, or a knight for that matter." Added Kakashi.

"Nonsense! Every princess should have one." Gai turned to where the girl was and marched down to her. "Princess." He addressed her before bowing "I am Might Gai Konoha's blue beast and I will be you knight in shining armor!"

Silence was all that came in reply and he looked up for the first time. His mouth went slack and his cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sorry if he's bothering you." said Kakashi joining them at the stream bank. Gai suddenly stood from his bow and dragged Kakashi behind some bushes "Ow what was that for?"

"Kakashi…she's pretty…I think…I think I like her." Kakashi rolled his eye and left Gai sitting behind the shrubbery to be with Kirya.

"What was that about?" she asked as he neared.

"That's just Gai, he's kind of a friend of mine and he wanted to help protect you."

Gai had gotten over the initial shock of seeing the fake princess' beauty up close and rejoined the two. "Princess, I would be honored to become your bravest protector while you are here."

She smiled politely "Thank you Gai, but there is already someone guarding me. If you'll excuse me." She walked past the two boys back toward the center of the village.

Gai turned a defeated look towards Kakashi "You beat me again."

Kakashi looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"It seems she only wants you to protect her. Why!? Why are you so cool and popular with the girls?! Even this princess only has eyes for you."

The silver haired boy shook his head "She just knows me better and she really doesn't like to be around new people. I'm sure she'd be your friend too if you give her some time. She took a while to open up to me as well, but she lets me keep watch on her and that's what the Hokage wants."

"So this is like a mission?"

He nodded "Yeah I guess. Not officially no, but…"

"Then I'll help you! Missions are done in teams right!"

"Not all the time." Muttered Kakashi as Gai excitedly ran after the princess.

"Princess wait!" Gai caught up to the girl and bowed again "Accept my strength and my loyalty to show you how amazing the men of Konoha are." He struck a good guy pose teeth shining and winking.

She giggled demurely "You're amusing. I've never met anyone like you before. I suppose you could stay around for a while, but don't get too used to it."

Kakashi had joined them at that point and as they all walked back towards the center of the village Gai turned whispering excitedly to him. "She said I amuse her and she's never met anyone like me before."

"I can believe that." mumbled Kakashi.

After a few weeks Gai built up the courage to confess he liked the young girl. She politely refused his request "Forgive me." She said as disappointment showed on his face "Think of it this way Gai, part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak. So, just consider this a way to become more mature and grow."

His face lit up and he seemed even more energized "Thank you Princess! I will train harder and become stronger! I will rid myself of heart break to keep the essence of youth!" He ran away probably going to train somewhere and Kirya turned to Kakashi.

"So…what just happened?"

He shook his head "Don't worry about it, he's always like that."

Years later, Gai had caught sight of a new expression in Kakashi's eye just after Kirya left. Seeing that his eternal rival was sad at the girl's choice to leave rather than wait for him to accompany her to her homeland, he stuck out his chest and declared "Well I guess part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak."

"What are you talking about? I'm not heartbroken." The teenager scowled.

"Whatever you say Kakashi. I know you probably had a secret crush on her, but for now let's go fight to forget the feelings of rejection!"

"I don't have feelings of rejection, and I don't want to fight right now."

…present…

Kakashi thought about that incident years ago and wouldn't admit till now that every time she left he felt sad and every time she came back he felt happy. It wasn't until now that he fully understood the feelings he had as a child. He had known before what it meant, but never knew what to do about it. He was grateful that she had comeback to stay and as he ran his hands over her round belly he smiled that something he'd never really thought about was going to happen. He was going to be a father.

…

As days moved into months Sashira found herself sitting at the window as though she expected a sign to appear telling her Kirya's baby was born. She knew that Kirya would be weak and probably not able to tell her right away when it happens, but it didn't deter her from keeping her mind open.

"Are you worried still?" She turned to face Itachi as he walked towards her.

"I know she'll be fine, but I kinda wanted to be there to help support her and to see the baby."

"Then why don't you go?" he questioned calmly already knowing the answer.

"And let her see me like this? I'm supposed to support her not stress her out right before she has a child." He smiled at her feistiness and looked over her body once more.

Before, she had been barely showing, but now the growth of her stomach was noticeable. She blamed it on his transfusion of energy to her. She had asked him to stop once and remarked that it was making the baby fat and she'd have a hard time pushing it out.

He touched his forehead to hers breathing in her scent "I'm glad you decided to stay with me. I hope you'll make that decision again when our child is born."

She stepped back "It's not a choice I can make at will. I really wish I could, but…"

"Sashira I love you. I don't wish you to die, but if you do I'll be joining you soon."

She narrowed her eyes "Was that supposed to be funny? Look, all I want right now is to forget about the future and hold you in my arms for as long as you're mine."

He moved towards her again and swept her up in his arms carrying her to their room "I think I can help you with that."

…

Sweat gathered on Kirya's forehead and temples as she tried to steady her breathing. The pain was getting worse as her labor progressed. It had been hours already and the pain was at its peak so far.

Siren was poised to deliver the child and medical a ninja was by her side instructing her and comforting her. Kakashi sat worried on her other side holding her hand "It'll be fine Kirya hang on."

She took in a sharp breath as the pain started again "I know it'll be fine, but I'm getting impatient."

As Siren told her to push she contracted her muscles and cried out. Again and again she was ordered and she did as she was told.

After what seemed like eternity a tiny cry filled her ears. She smiled and laughed out loud as tears streamed from the corners of her eyes.

"It's a girl." proclaimed Siren.

A bigger smile went across Kirya's face and she looked up at Kakashi who she could tell was smiling too. He held her close and held his cheek to her hair. "You did it! We have a daughter." He whispered. She sighed happily and lay back exhausted on the hospital bed. The nurses finished their work and Siren approached her with the newborn in her arms wrapped in a blanket. Passing the child to its mother Siren stood back and watched the happy couple fawning over her. Siren smiled and spoke "She needs a name."

Kirya stroked her newborn's pink cheek "Mizuka. Mizuka Hatake." The baby moved grabbing on to her fingers.

"I think she likes it." Smiled Kakashi "Mizuka." He whispered gazing at the child.

"Will you hold her for me?" requested Kirya. "I really need to sleep right now."

He nodded and she placed the tiny bundle in his arms. He seemed almost afraid of holding her too tight, but also afraid to let her fall. He marveled that something so small could be his biggest fear at the moment. Looking at the child's face he felt as though the world had stopped spinning and time was standing still. He never thought he'd be in this position, but here he was holding his first child.

"Girls are not usually troublesome as children, but when she realizes boys can be more than friends with her, the trouble will start." joked Siren to one of the nurses quietly.

'Not if I can help it' he thought, already going into protective parent mode.

After a few days Kirya was released from the hospital and they brought Mizuka home for the first time. Kirya watched as she slept in her new crib and smiled as strong arms held her and a low whisper sounded in her ear "She's perfect like her mother."

"And she'll be strong like her father." She added "She's already more like you than me, just look at that hair." A small tuft of brilliant white hair rested on the baby's crown.

"My father's hair was white." He commented staring at the child.

"Then let's raise her as a tribute to him." She turned and smiled before leaning her head on his shoulder. "But right now I just want to sleep!"

He laughed and picked her up carrying her to the bed and tucking her in so she could rest. "I'll be back later. I have to pick up a few things and I'll get us something to eat." Kissing her forehead he stood and glanced back at the cradle once more before exiting their home.

Kirya was dead tired still, but tried to reach out to Sashira. "Sashira?"

"Hello love, how is my darling sister?" came the overly happy reply

"Is something wrong Sashira?" she asked

"No, why do you ask?" a bouncy voice replied

"Because you always overcompensate sounding happy when something is wrong." She remarked accusingly.

The other girl paused before speaking "Kirya…I'm…I'm lonely, Itachi's gone off on another mission and I'm stuck here alone." Unseen to Kirya the girl closed her eyes and bit her lip hating herself for not having the guts to tell her the real reason for her worry.

Kirya laughed "Is that all, geez I thought it was something serious. By the way I had my baby."

Sashira squealed happily "About time! Tell me everything! What's the name? What is it boy or girl? What does it look like?"

"Well it's a girl and we named her Mizuka, she's so small and she has white hair. She's so adorable just look at her." Kirya envisioned the baby girl in her mind so she could see for herself.

"She's amazing!" smiled Sashira.

"Yeah well, I'm doing fine, but I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep." She heard a soft congratulations and goodbye from Sashira before the link was cut and she welcomed the darkness of her eyelids.

…

Itachi found Sashira laying in their bed with skin even paler than before and her eyes fluttering open only to close once again. He'd only been gone for a few days, but here she was almost drained completely of her energy. Moving to her side he smoothed her hair from her face and called her name. She didn't answer, but opened her eyes slowly to look at him. He could tell she was powerless at this point even to speak. He automatically transferred some of his chakra to her to ease her strain. In a few hours her skin took on a pinker hue and she was able to talk.

"I couldn't tell her." Was all she had to say and he understood.

"You don't need to worry, it will only hurt you. You've spent so much time worrying about my condition and helping me I think you should do the same for yourself."

She laughed weakly and curled on her side as he held her close. Getting her energy up was difficult, almost as though the child was starving and consuming as much energy as it could. He made sure he slept close to her that night just in case. He didn't mind the child stealing energy from him, it didn't take as much from him as it did from her and he wanted her to stay strong.

"Did I tell you?" she asked sleepily

"Tell me what?"

She cuddled closer to him "Kirya had a girl."

…

**Extra story bit**…**This wasn't in my original edit, but I thought you'd like to read it. Set somewhere after the Chunin exams before Sasuke left.**

Sashira was enjoying her short time with Kirya. This was her second time visiting the village and she had kidnapped Kirya to have a day out with the girls. Kirya really didn't want to party and had settled for hanging out with all the girls she'd met in Konoha to let Sashira meet them and to satisfy the girl's thirst of adventure.

The adult girls would have their fun later, but for now Kirya had taken Sashira and the younger girls out for lunch. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were there enjoying the presence of the two older girls.

As is customary at girl gatherings the conversation soon drifted to the topic of boys. "Oh come on tell me who you like" prodded Sashira at the younger girls.

Tenten was shaking her head "No way! It's a secret."

"That's why I asked darling, because it is a secret." She glanced at Sakura "I already know she likes Sasuke and from the way they were arguing about him earlier I'd say Ino likes him too."

"Well who doesn't?" scoffed Tenten rolling her eyes.

"I'll bet Hinata has a different crush." stated Kirya casually drawing Sashira's attention to the dark haired beauty.

"Who is he?"

The girl went red and fiddled with her fingers."Well, I…he…I like…"

Kirya nodded and smiled to encourage the girl to speak. "I won't tell I promise." winked Kirya gaining a deeper blush from the girl .

"N..Naruto kun"

Kirya laughed "That is so cute I think you'd be perfect for him. Opposites attract right?"

As the subject of boys progressed the subject of sex wasn't too far behind.

"Can I ask you something Kirya? If you don't mind." Tenten decided to be bold and breach the topic when the girl nodded. "Is it awkward the first time? I mean are you shy at all on the first night with a guy?"

Kirya glanced over at Sashira who made eye contact with her. "I'm not really the one to be asking, but I'd say no. Not if you really love him."

Sashira nodded and turned serious pointing at each of the girls "Promise us you won't take that step till you find the one you'll love forever." The girls looked at her and she explained. "Sex is never 'just sex' I know that for a fact. When you do it with a guy you love it's like you are giving a piece of your soul to him or a piece of your heart if you will. If he loves you back he gives you a piece of his heart in return. If you do it with a guy you love but doesn't love you back you give him something, but get nothing in return, slowly losing your heart and becoming empty. You may have already felt this way a little if you like someone that doesn't like you back. The hope is there, but at the end of the day that loneliness is still real. If you do it with some random guy you don't love that piece you would have given gets destroyed and you rot away little by little."

The mood was heavy and the girls all thought about what she had said. "Wow, you should be a therapist." Joked Kirya "She's right girls. Don't waste your little heart pieces on boys you don't love or who don't love you ok?" she smiled as the girls nodded "And if you love him and he loves you it shouldn't be awkward the first time you are together. You might feel a little shy for a few seconds, but your feelings take over and it all goes away. Now let's talk about something else."

"Yeah!" chimed Sashira "Like who Tenten's crush is."

**I hope you liked it!**


	11. Midnight approaches

**Why am I slow? **

…**So I'm very picky with my writing and I'll let a chapter sit for a few days before I re-read and edit so I'm not editing on auto pilot, but sometimes it still happens.**

Sashira lay cuddled up to Itachi, their scant conversation had lulled her into a half asleep state and her thoughts started to wander aimlessly in her head. Her mind brought forth a topic and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Itachi, when did you first fall in love with me?" He looked in her eyes for a moment before answering. "I can't say exactly when. Like how you can't tell the exact moment you start to dream. All you know is when you wake up the memory of falling asleep is gone and you're left with a new perspective and perhaps different memories."

She giggled "How poetic." She leaned over kissing him "I know what you mean though. I think I started to consider you when you showed me your past. It wasn't because of what happened to you, rather the fact that you let me in and trusted me with that secret."

He smiled softly and recalled the night she spoke of.

…past…

She had been with them for almost six months now. She had traveled with them for a while before he and Kisame decided to find her a little house to stay at and become their hide away.

Staying in the Akatsuki hideout was gloomy and both ninjas didn't quite enjoy the company of the rest of the Akatsuki. Itachi especially wanted to keep Sashira far from them and had never brought her into the hide out itself, but let her stay in the village nearby. Kisame would never ask why, but he could see that the boy had no feelings of camaraderie to the others. He even doubted sometimes if those feelings extended to himself. He could see though, that the young Uchiha cared about the welfare of the girl they kept.

Because of her contract he could tell her to stay in the house and there she'd be till they returned. One day the boy had taken her into the small town nearby to buy clothes. Her powers of conjuring had limitations and she'd explained that she could only conjure something she could picture perfectly. She had to know the weight the feel how the object moved, practically every detail and since she'd spent so long dressed in scanty clothing she'd forgotten the proper feel of normal clothes.

In her little house she had everything. Clothing, food, bedding separate from the two males, and anything she wanted. She wasn't a spoiled brat so it didn't take much to keep her content in her simple little home.

On the night in question she'd found him outside gazing at the stars. "They're beautiful" she commented standing beside him.

Not taking his eyes away from the sky he told her something he'd kept secret for a long time. "My best friend and I used to look up at the stars all the time, picking out shapes and constellations."

She looked at him almost shocked that he would share such a personal piece of information with her. He'd never talked about his life before. To her he was a mystery wrapped in illusion covered in shadows. "You've never mentioned anything from your past before."

He hummed slightly "I've never seen the need."

She licked her lips before moving to stand in front of him. "Who are you?" she asked "What happened to make you the man you are now?"

He closed his eyes. "Don't trouble yourself with things that have happened to others. Worry about your own future." She stood still as though waiting for a different answer. Opening his eyes again he questioned "why would you concern yourself over something like my past?"

She looked back at the stars "Because I've been watching you and you're different than anyone I've ever met. I want to know if I can help carry that invisible mantle you have on your shoulders. It would be the least I could do in return for the kindness you've shared with me."

He looked down at her eyes seeing the night sky reflected in her light orbs. He realized from what she'd said that she had read him better than most people could, better than his family could, and found himself wanting to tell her everything. He wanted that relief from his burdens she promised and he knew that if he told her she'd become more important to him. He'd refused to admit it, but sometimes he longed to be held and comforted by a soft voice, like he had been by his mother so many years ago. Perhaps she could become that comfort, "What do you want to know?"

She made eye contact with him and breathed out softly her breath spiraling in fog because of the cold. "Everything. Anything you want to share. You can show me through your mind if you want to. Then you won't have to speak at all. I have the ability to see what you want me to see of your memories if you let me."

He nodded and they moved to a secluded spot in the woods away from the house. A small fire had been lit to keep them warm and he now sat cross legged in front of her. She kneeled in front of him and explained.

"Before we do this I must explain that in my culture sharing one's mind is very intimate. The act is reserved usually for very close family or a lover. Are you sure about this?"

He smirked softly "We are married aren't we."

She huffed, her breath fogging between them "Fine, but don't blame me if you regret this." She reached out her hands and placed them on either side of his face "Look into my eyes and think of what you want me to know." He watched her eyes transform to gold and the pupil retract before widening once again. He was pulled into his own memories and he could see everything as though he were watching a movie.

What would usually be painfully unbearable for him to recall flowed into her thoughts and he felt her presence strangely comforting. She was sharing his pain, his feelings, his burden. The memories came to an end and she closed her eyes as though she were still processing it all. Her soft hands still rested on his skin and started to move down his face slowly till they fell away back to her lap."I'm sorry." She softly chimed.

"Don't be" he whispered not trusting his voice in the quiet.

After a long silence she opened her mouth "Why would you trust me so much with that?"

"You do know I can just order you to never tell anyone and you'd be sealed to silence."

She scowled "I'm aware of that, but there is no need. I promise I won't tell." She sat back and looked up at the sky again. "After all I swore to honor you when I married you, and that includes your memories."

"Our marriage wasn't real to you though, was it?" he questioned fully expecting a no, but found her reply wasn't so.

"I don't see my swan marking washing off. It's real to me, but a lot better than my first." She paused "I want you to see it. I want to share my past with you." He nodded and she moved close to him again and took his hands in hers placing them to either side of her face. He couldn't help, but to let his gaze flicker to her lips before looking into golden orbs.

Her memories played in his mind and he saw the bloody "to the death" challenge between men for the right to her hand, the marriage, and the night of. She was standing with a brutish looking man in a room which he recognized as the room they'd stayed in together at her palace. He watched as the man peeled off her dress revealing nothing underneath as was their custom. The man's hands felt her bare skin while her face remained cold and emotionless. The man put his fingers around her throat and whispered "Your kingdom is mine. You won't live long enough to see everything I want to make happen, but don't worry I'll raise our daughter to support my way of thinking. I'm sure she'll be as obedient as you."

He inwardly cringed to see the man push her down on the floor and take her innocence. Being fulfilled the man stood and moved to the bed leaving her there on the floor staring at the ceiling. After a while he saw the girl's eyes change in anger and felt her rage as she vowed in her mind to reject tradition and not be used as his pawn. She shakily stood and pulled on a simple night gown from her wardrobe a dagger formed in her hand and she approached the bed.

With no hesitation she let the blade crash down through his temple. It was an instant kill and she turned walking out of the room and down some hallways only to find herself in her father's room. The blade fell once again and she screamed as memories of his cruelty to her and the people flashed through her thoughts. She walked down the empty passage to the main hall towards the front doors when a voice stopped her.

The chancellor stood in the shadows. "Bravo, but you'd better run little princess before you end up the same way." She pushed open the doors to the palace and found Kirya was running up the stairs towards her.

"INVADERS ARE ATTACKING THE KINGDOM! We have to…Sashira what happened to you?" Kirya looked the girl up and down seeing blood all over the white gown and the blank expression in the girl's eyes. "Never mind, let's just run. I'm taking you away from here. Siren agreed to help us escape." The girl was dragged away and the memories stopped.

He stared in her eyes, now blue and shadowy and absentmindedly rubbed a thumb over her cheek. "I'm sorry." She moved slightly away from his hands which he let fall.

"Don't be."

…present…

"I remember that night." He reached out smoothing his hands over her rounded stomach. "I hope our child will never have to see the things we've seen."

She nodded "Or do the things we've done." She drifted away in her thoughts before speaking once more "I have to go to Konoha. I must be with Kirya when the baby comes so she can raise it. And to say goodbye to her."

He propped himself up on one arm stroking her face with his fingers "You're not saying goodbye."

She looked away "I want to believe that, I really do, but tradition and past generations have taught me to doubt that will be the case. I just want to see her one last time if things do go the way I was told they would."

"You're very close to her aren't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question and she smiled

"Yes. She's taken care of me since we were little. Whenever I was hurt or sad she'd cry for me knowing I couldn't because of the curse. She became my family when I had none. She told everyone that we were sisters when we ran away just to hide my identity and keep me close to her. In fact we're closer than sisters" She paused "I'm afraid sometimes that we know each other too well." She grinned wickedly

"How so?" he asked intrigued at her sudden change in expression.

"Let's just say men will pay a pretty price to watch two girls interact."

From the tone in her voice he realized what she meant and sat up looking at her "What?"

She laughed "Surprised? I hope that doesn't ruin your opinion of me."

He chuckled and shook his head laying back down "Well at least you know you can still surprise me." He paused and glanced at her from the corner of his eye "was it a onetime thing or should I consider her my competition."

She caught his teasing smile and slapped his shoulder "Sick! I don't feel THAT way for her silly boy. It's not like we had a choice." She got a devilish look in her eye and leaned closer "besides, you're the only one I haven't faked it for." She smiled and kissed him softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

She suddenly grew serious "Will you take me to Konoha this month?"

He looked in her eyes wondering if she understood what she was asking of him. "Yes." He answered kissing her cheek.

They had started their journey the next week and were soon nearing the village. It was deep into the night, but she'd refused to stop and rest. It was as though something had possessed her to keep moving and to arrive in the village as soon as possible. He already knew how to get passed the guards without being seen and started planning how to get her to Kirya's and how to stay hidden, when suddenly she stopped walking.

Her hand went to her large stomach and she gasped looking terrified. Her hand shot out to his and looked in his eyes "We're too late it's happening." He put his arms around her supporting her as she fought the pain that intensified with each contraction. He watched her face contort and felt water droplets against his face. He looked at the dark sky as it started to downpour. He made a decision and acted sweeping her up in his arms he ran though the rain slipping through the Konoha guards without them noticing and making his way to Kirya's home.

Kirya lay in bed alone. Kakashi was gone on another mission and she had been awoken by the rain. Banging on her door made her go cold. The only way someone would be at her door in the middle of the night in a rainstorm is if there was something wrong. She pulled on her robe and ran down stairs. She flung open the door to see a dark figure clothed in black holding a blonde haired woman clad in white. It took a few seconds before she realized the exact condition Sashira was in and stared shocked as the girl looked at her and smiled "Surprise! I'm pregnant Kirya."

She rushed them into her house and up the stairs to the spare bedroom. She watched Itachi lay the girl down softly and hold her close. "You're lucky my husband isn't here and I'm not in the mood to fight! I'll be right back, you better stay put and not abandon her."

Sashira looked up at her husband fear evident in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I can't stop this I'm sorry this is happening. I…"

He covered her lips with his and upon pulling away stated "It's not your fault, don't worry. Just stay with me." She nodded and heard the door open turning to see Siren striding in followed by Kirya. "You were always a troublesome child and now look at what you've done to yourself!" The old woman sighed "Usually men are not allowed in the room when a princess gives birth, but for you two I'll make an exception. If she could finally fall in love I wouldn't want to part her from it during her last moments."

Itachi narrowed his eyes "She isn't going to die."

The woman shook her head "Just what I need and optimist to fill her with false hope."

The old woman went to work ordering Kirya around and instructing Sashira. Itachi sat on the bed behind Sashira holding her back against his chest and gently caressing the side of his face against hers whispering encouragement in her ear.

Kirya stood ready to do anything Siren asked and looked at Sashira with sadness across her features. "I thought you said you'd tell me if you ever got pregnant."

Sashira laughed in pain "I just did tell you didn't I?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

After just an hour she was ready to deliver and Siren told her to push. Itachi held her close feeling her muscles contract through her whole body then relax. Lightning flashed outside and thunder rolled in the distance as rain poured on the window pane. He noticed however something was wrong. "What is happening to her hair?" he asked and both Siren and Kirya stopped to look up at Sashira.

Her hair had started to turn color starting at the roots and was moving down at a slow rate. Her golden hair was being dyed black by the slow progression. "She's passing her powers on to her child in the womb. When the girl is born the curse will be complete and her life force will be drained out of her. "Sashira you need to push again" ordered Siren.

Her hair was almost half way black now and she held on to Itachi's hand almost panicked at the sight of her own hair going dark."Don't worry, It'll be fine" he encouraged sweeping her hair back out of her view.

"Come on Sashira push harder." The midwife chanted and as the child emerged "There she is."A cry filled the air as she ministered to the child and Sashira looked up at Itachi smiling, but eyes filled with sorrow only to be taken by pain again. As she cried out, Siren turned back to her "We're not done here." She handed the child to Kirya and went back to Sashira as a second child was brought into the world.

A look of shock went across Siren's face. "I don't believe it. It's a boy." Siren pronounced as he was brought forth.

"What?" whispered Sashira shocked. She knew the impact of that sentence and fully realized that the curse had been broken. She was so relieved and happy she felt tears slide down her cheeks and smiled as she cried for the first time in her life.

"Oh it's true! The curse is over!" smiled Kirya crying just as much as she neared Sashira and wiped away the tears. "Here" she said overjoyed holding the little girl already wrapped up in a soft blanket in her arms out to its mother.

Sashira gasped in unbelief as she took the child in her arms. "Hi there. I'm your mom and I get to stay with you." She sobbed in joy and relief holding the precious girl and looking at Itachi. He kissed her temple and whispered "Thank you for staying with me, for staying with us I mean."

She smiled even more as the little boy was placed in her arms. "My darling girl and my little life saver boy." She whispered looking at the dark haired twins. They had both inherited the Uchiha dark hair and she smiled at them.

Kirya looked at her and shook her head "You would have twins you tricky little whore." She laughed at the use of their nick name for each other. Kirya turned to Itachi who was now holding the little girl and said "I'll forget you were ever here if you promise to protect these three."

He nodded "I'll take that deal."

Siren and Kirya cleaned up and let the two alone. Sashira lay on her side staring at the child beside her. He was standing next to the bed holding the other and gazing at her. She looked up and smiled, the exhaustion clear on her face. "I want you to name them." She told him.

He considered the little girl in his arms and decided. "Mikoto, after my mother."

She smiled as he placed the child next to its twin on the bed and reached out to her. "I love it. I can call her Mika for short. What about the boy?"

"Shisui, after my best friend." She petted his cheek "Hi Shisui."

…

The next day Kirya walked into the room to find Sashira and the twins asleep on the bed and Itachi sitting in the window sill watching over them. "I'm really glad you're here with her." She admitted in a whisper. She looked over the princess' appearance her hair was now black with feathered light blond edges. It looked really good on the girl. Like a jagged paintbrush effect with some light strands going higher up than others and places where the black had gone lower, but mostly a few inches all around were left bright.

"I know you love her. I just hope that being associated with you doesn't bring her and the children harm."

"As do I." he looked at Kirya seriously. "If it weren't for you actually I wouldn't have fallen in love with her."

She cocked her head "what do you mean?"

"Do you remember the time we met in the woods?"

She nodded, "Yes, you had the sharingan that could counter the effects of my eyes."

He looked away "Because of that I wanted to know more about your abilities and when I saw her eyes I knew that was my chance. That's where it all started."

She smiled "Well you're welcome. And I do owe you a thank you for helping her and ultimately keeping her alive. I've had a child and I know how much energy it drains from us, but because she is a princess it would've taken everything from her while she was carrying just one child. Siren said twins have never been born in the royal line and the only way her body could support two children is if someone had been giving energy to her constantly. You were the one weren't you?"

He nodded. "I figured she could use all the help she could get."

"Kirya?" a voice rang out softly from the bed.

Kirya turned "You're awake. Sorry if we woke you up darling."

Sashira shook her head and smiled "No. By the way where is your daughter?" Kirya left to retrieve her baby and Itachi moved to her side not disturbing the twins he kissed her forehead "Good morning. Well I guess it's closer to noon now." The twins had woken up several times during the night and she'd barely slept.

Kirya re-entered the room holding her little one "This is Mizuka. She was awake already, sneaky girl. She's super quiet mostly, but when she cries she knows how to get your attention for sure."

Sashira propped herself up to look at the white haired child. "Oh she's like a tiny angel! Look at those blue eyes."

Kirya laughed "Isn't she perfect?"

"Not as perfect as mine, haha." Giggled Sashira

"You obviously need rest, you're delusional." Teased Kirya and she turned Mizuka to see the new arrivals. "Look Mizuka, there is your princess. You'll be her guardian one day, but I wish you could just stay away from her, she's obviously going to be trouble." The four month old laughed and gurgled waving her hands around in excitement. Kirya kissed the top of her head "Well, enough with introductions I'll make you something to eat."

She exited the room and Sashira turned to her twins tucking the blanket around Mikoto she smiled "Don't be too much trouble, just enough to get on her nerves. She's your guard so she can't do anything about it, trust me it's fun." Moving to her son she said "And you had better stay away from her, she's bound to be a heartbreaker."

…

Days passed and soon Sashira was strong enough to move around on her own. Siren had made a habit of singing to the children in the ancient language and pestering Sashira about upholding traditions. She had let slip that Sashira's kingdom had been taken over again by the chancellor and the young queen had outwardly brushed off the news saying "I'll deal with it later."

Kirya however knew better. She suspected that Itachi knew as well from the way he kept looking at Sashira like she was there to stay. As if he knew she wouldn't disappear at any second to kick the corrupt leader off the throne again. Kirya wondered if he had a reason to believe Sashira wouldn't go back to accomplish said deed, but soon had her attention turned to other matters.

Too soon it seemed the time came for Sashira to leave and Kirya was hoping she wouldn't. "Just stay here I'm sure you'll be welcomed and you'll be with me."

Sashira shook her head "I would've said yes in a heartbeat a few years ago, but now we each have our own paths. I have my own way to follow, but I promise I'll visit if I can."

Saying farewell the girls hugged each other and Sashira turned to leave with Itachi. It was night and he would guide her out of the village safely.

Kirya watched them disappear and turned as Siren spoke "She should have left the children here to learn more of your homeland and traditions."

Feeling annoyed Kirya looked away "I think it's good that they'll grow up away from old traditions. You can't force her children to hold to something that their mother despises."

She went back into her home and leaned over the crib of her little one. "What should I tell your father when he gets home?" She smiled at Mizuka's sleeping form and went to bed herself.

**YAY! **

**I hope this was a good result for all of you. I had this chapter in my head since I started writing and finally its written!**


End file.
